Contingency Plan
by Brine224
Summary: An AU twist of the pregnancy storyline and an alternate introduction to Raya... Clois, Epilogue added
1. Chapter 1

See first post for disclaimer.

**Contingency Plan**

**Author:** JD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for mild language)  
**Spoilers:** Set directly after 'Reunion'

**AN/Summary:** This is just something that was rolling around in my head and refused to go away. I thought it would be fun to play around with the pregnancy spoilers for this season. This is wayyyyy AU and should only run a few parts.

* * *

PART 1:

"I've got to go find her Mom," Clark persuaded his mother.

"I just don't like the idea of you going so far away when we don't even know if this girl can be trusted," Martha reasoned.

"She helped me get out of the Phantom Zone and she was Jor-El's assistant. Raya has the answers to so many of my questions. I can't just ignore that," Clark persisted.

"You're an adult Clark which means you'll do what you think is right." Martha took a deep breath, "But I'll always be your mother so no matter how old you get I will always worry about your safety."

"I'll be careful Mom; I promise. But I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I'll be back soon. The satellite images should lead me right to her."

"I'll see you soon then." Martha hugged her son.

* * *

Lois shook her head clear of meandering thoughts, forcing her focus to return to the stark room in which she sat.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening." She shot the woman in front of her a closed mouth smile and innocent shrug.

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Lois chuckled. "I think you've got the wrong room." Using her arms to propel, she popped up and off the examination table.

The female doctor pulled the chart from beneath her arm, glancing over the name on the file and the lab results. "Lois Lane. You were in for a physical three days ago."

Lois nodded along speculatively – she was waiting for the moment when the woman recognized her error.

"Cholesterol is great; iron's perfect; B12 is a little on the low side; pap test was clean with no signs of abnormal growth and," she drew out, "your pregnancy test was positive." She smiled at her incredulous patient.

Staring down the doctor, Lois tried to make sense of what she was telling her. Suddenly her face transformed by a knowing smirk on her lips and gleeful glint in her hazel eyes. "Okay, you got me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who put you up to this? Chloe?" She rolled her eyes. "That girl needs to work on her sense of humor."

The doctor blinked in confusion. "Miss Lane, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Her brow furrowed as she spared another glance at the file in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. My cousin can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Lois turned sideways to pick up her purse from the edge of the exam table.

"No, Miss Lane, I think the misunderstanding is yours. There's no joke. You're pregnant," she implored with direct eye contact.

Looking sky-ward Lois released a sigh, "Okay, now it's just getting old," she chastised. But the other woman didn't waiver in her position. "Let me see that." She reached out for the file, scouring the results herself.

The doctor watched her with raised eyebrows and lips quirked up in surprised interest.

"This isn't possible. The lab obviously screwed up," she huffed in annoyance, handing the file back to the doctor. "I should probably think about doing an expose on lab mistakes and the consequences." Once more she made a backward grab for her purse while contemplating the story thoughtfully.

"Miss Lane, the lab didn't make a mistake," the doctor reasoned, though she realized her assurances were doing little to sway the young woman. "If I may," her calm voice caused Lois' shoulders to tighten, "I think maybe we can get to the bottom of this." She paused for Lois to nod her consent. "Your file says that you've been sexually active; is that accurate?"

"Yes." Lois gritted her teeth.

"And are you currently in a relationship?" She asked gently.

Rolling her head in conjunction with her eyes, she responded, "Well, yes but-" she sputtered as the other woman looked on with disbelief. "Look, there is absolutely no way that I could possibly be pregnant. Oliver, the guy I'm currently in a relationship with, and I haven't even slept together. We've only been seeing each other for like a month."

The doctor appeared slightly moved by the conviction in her patient's tone. "Well, there's an easy way to find out if the test was a false positive."

"Alright, whatever it is, let's do it." Lois' demeanor shifted as some of the tension ebbed from her neck and back.

"Hop up on the table and lift up your shirt." She gestured to the paper covered table, hearing it crinkle as Lois sat back down on it. "And I'll get you to removed your belt and unbutton your pants for me." She turned her back as she fiddled with items in the far corner of the room.

Resting her fingers over the large square belt buckle, Lois questioned why she was bothering to go through the hassle the doctor insisted upon when she knew without a shadow of doubt that she was not pregnant. She and Oliver had not had sex as of yet – she was sure she would have remembered something like that. And even if they had, neither were stupid or naïve enough to do so without protection – considering the monumentally high rates of sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy was actually the thing she feared least about having sex. Anyway, they had only been out on a few dates in the short time they had known one another and most of them had been far more political than social.

As she methodically undid the belt buckle and drew it through the loops of her pants a startling thought flittered through her mind: for all the attractiveness of her boyfriend, she had rarely entertained any erotic or lustful fantasies of the two of them. A lightening quick inventory of their dates was even more confusing; any physical contact they had shared was minimal and far more chaste than she would have anticipated for a month long courtship.

She released a mental groan at her own internal dialogue; a silent curse was issued at the change her consciousness was undergoing due to the extended time she spent in Smallville. Three years prior and she wouldn't have even contemplated the combining of 'court' or 'ship' – stupid compound word.

Regardless of what she decided to call it, her relationship with Oliver was running at a snail's pace. Granted they were both busy people who seldom had a spare moment but they could make more of an effort to see each other. Oliver had left a message saying that he wanted to meet her for dinner and talk as soon as she was available – it was the perfect opening to discuss the direction they were going.

Her warm flesh was shocked by the icy dollop of gel. "Hey! A little warning next time will ya!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. I did say it was going to be cold – I know it never really prepares you though," the doctor placated sweetly.

Lois was mollifying when she realized that she had been so deep in thought that the woman could have warned her without her knowledge. It also reminded her that she was doing all of this to see the look on the other woman's face when she concluded that Lois was not actually pregnant.

The scrub clad doctor rolled Lois pants down and did the same to her underwear, tucking a towel into the top edge to protect it from the blue gel. "Here we go."

The doctor pressed the conductor to her abdomen, warming the gel with the gentle friction from the metal against her smooth skin. Stepping back, the doctor revealed the monitor of grainy black and white rocking shapes. The sounds being amplified from within her body were threatening to tip the scale on Lois' impatience, urging her to cut through the heavy communication barrier dissecting the room.

"I know you probably hear it all the time and I respect your position but being pregnant just isn't a poss-" Lois was interrupted by the doctor.

"Ah, there's our little stowaway." She paused in her movements of the wand on Lois stomach, focusing on the obtuse image. "Well based on the image and your levels of HCG, I'd put you at about seven or eight weeks." She stopped the feed to the monitor, leaving a still picture on the screen. "See that little gray blob on the left?" She pointed at the picture. "That right there is why your pregnancy test came back positive." She smiled softly as Lois nodded.

"So what is it?" Lois asked with wide eyed wonder.

Frowning, the doctor took a long hard look at her patient then chuckled. "It's a fetus Miss Lane," she told her but saw that the message still hadn't hit home. Placing the ultrasound wand back into its holder on the machine, she dropped a caring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It means you're going to have a baby. Lois, the test wasn't wrong; you're pregnant."

Lois didn't move under the pressure of the doctor's hand, eyes open to unfathomable proportions and her mouth lagging. In an attempt to pull her from her shock induced stupor, the doctor began trying to engage her in conversation.

"We'll be able to get a better idea of your due date if you can tell what the date of your last menstrual cycle was."

Finally Lois blinked, the doctor's words having invaded her consciousness. "Menstrual cycle?" She frowned then suddenly sighed in relief and dropped her head back down to the bed. "Two weeks ago. So obviously I'm not pregnant," she reiterated.

Turning to glance at the sonogram machine, the doctor raised her eyebrows. "Was your period lighter than normal by any chance?" She kept her hand on Lois' shoulder, hoping it was keeping her calm.

Brow furrowed, she took her time answering. "I guess it was a little light," she admitted.

"How long did it last?"

"A couple days," she replied slowly.

"A couple, like two or five?" The doctor persisted.

"Two," Lois' succinct response drew another smile from the doctor.

"That's not uncommon in the early stages of pregnancy. We should keep an eye on it if it persists but for now I'd say you're pretty healthy. I'm going to prescribe you some B12 pills and prenatal vitamins. I'd like to get you back here in a month for a prenatal check-up and another blood test to make sure we get your B12 up in a healthy rang. You're probably going to need all the energy you can get." She smiled again and began wiping Lois' stomach clean.

"This isn't happening," Lois whispered as though in pain.

Sensing her patient's distress, the doctor pulled down her shirt and sat by the exam table. "Lois," she called gently to get the woman's attention, "I understand that this wasn't planned but I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax." Surprisingly Lois did just that. "Now, you're going to have to make some decisions; none of them have to be made right away so you have plenty of time to think all this through. I know you're feeling overwhelmed right now but you do have options."

Lois nodded along with the woman, finding her voice in the aftermath of turmoil. "No offense but I want a second opinion."

* * *

White noise.

The resonance created by thousands of different sounds coming together to the point where one was undistinguishable from another. It was what Lois equated with her brain's current level of hyperactivity. She resided in a state of mechanical movements – making her way from the medical center to the back entrance of the Talon before she was even aware she had stepped into her car.

She had ended up spending her entire afternoon at the hospital, seeing one doctor after another in an effort to seek out any kind of explanation. Unfortunately, after undergoing the same procedures with three general practitioners and two OB/GYNs she had more questions than answers.

Eight weeks prior she hadn't known Oliver and she hadn't been dating anyone else. She had been so consumed with learning the ins and outs of political life that she had foregone any opportunity to meet men. And then she was too busy recovering from injuries sustained in the plane crash that she didn't…

The plane crash coincided with the date of….the date the doctors had given her. What had occurred between then and now that could have resulted in…conception. The last word was accompanied by a wince; the sting of its implications only amplifying over time.

Palming her keys, Lois made a dash for the stairs in an attempt to avoid the small talk of the locals. She got lucky as two of the newer girls were working whom she wasn't familiar with and the customers were sparse due to the approaching dinner hour. With the relative safe haven of her apartment in site, she charged up the stairs.

"Welcome home roomie," Chloe deadpanned as soon as Lois had one foot in the door.

Surprised at hearing someone inside the apartment, Lois shot her gaze up.

"What? Forget I was staying here?" Chloe teased, her laptop propped up on her crossed legs.

"No," she hastened to assure her though it was a lie. "I just thought you'd be in Metropolis right now." Lois turned to close the door slowly, using the time to center herself, tamping down the myriad of emotions the afternoon had left churning in her.

Chloe barked out a short laugh. "Nope, you're the one whose boyfriend owns an entire building in Metropolis that you could stay at; Jimmy's still living with his parents while he's in school."

Lois blinked at the snide undercurrent, methodically placing her purse and jacket by the door.

"Right." Lois wondered if she wasn't imagining the tone. "You and Jimmy have been seeing each other for a while and I still haven't met him."

"You've been a little preoccupied, what with your most recent foray into the world of journalism and all of the social commitments that go along with being the woman on the arm of Queen Industries' CEO." She quirked an eyebrow from her place on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Lois made her way into the kitchen for a bottle of water. She was hoping the drink would give her something other than her recent news to focus on. "You should invite Jimmy over here sometime. I'd love to meet the guy that's captured your attention," she spoke into the refrigerator and took a few extra seconds for a deep breath before closing the appliance door and facing Chloe again.

The blonde chuckled sarcastically. "I don't know Lois; you're liable to be disappointed. He's no Oliver Queen."

That final comment took Lois aback and she froze in the midst of taking a drink from the water bottle. "Is he a nice guy?" She asked, to which Chloe frowned.

"Yeah of course!"

"And does he treat you well?" Lois queried simply.

"Sure." Chloe's frown worked itself deeper into her forehead.

"Then why would I be disappointed?" She wondered, truly baffled.

Chloe shrugged, not supplying a response to that one. "I'll tell him he should stop by," Chloe agreed, eyeing her cousin carefully. "Are you okay? You seem distracted or something."

Lois sighed, capping her water and placing the heel of her hands on the countertop. She needed to talk to someone about what was happening and there was no better person than her cousin.

"Actually I-" Chloe interrupted her.

"If this is about your Green Arrow I don't want to know. Ever since you started obsessing about that guy you've been in one bizarre situation after the next and after what happened on Dark Thursday, I've reached my bizarre quota for a while."

Lois stared at Chloe for an extended moment once she was done. "Investigating," she finally spoke softly.

"What?" Chloe said over her shoulder as she reached for the file with the satellite images Oliver had given her.

"Investigating," Lois repeated. "You said 'obsessing about the Green Arrow' but I've been investigating him. And wasn't it you who told me that one of the best parts about reporting was the feeling of not being able to walk away until you have the whole story?"

"Right, I forgot – you're a reporter now." Chloe smiled as though there was a joke somewhere in the depths of the phrase. A joke Lois felt she was obviously missing.

Shaking off the feeling that Chloe was saying more than the surface of her words would imply, she came around the counter to continue their conversation. "Something big did happen to me today. It's kinda got me freaked out and totally confused."

"What, did the Green Arrow try to kidnap you again? Or did Big Foot walk right into the Inquisitor's office?" Chloe laughed.

Narrowing her eyes at the shorter blonde, Lois bit her tongue for fear of saying something to Chloe she would later regret. "No," was the response she finally settled for.

In that moment Lois was no longer comfortable sharing her troubles with her cousin. She felt a distance between them that she had never experienced and that no geographical separation had accomplished before. She wasn't sure when or how it happened but somewhere over the previous few months Chloe had been pulling back; perhaps she had been doing the same and hadn't noticed. Whatever the damage Lois knew it wasn't irreparable but it also was not something she felt confident in dealing with at that point.

"Oh, it's really nothing – Oliver left me a message about getting together and having a talk about something. It just has me worried. It's dumb," she shrugged.

"He probably wants to take you to Tuscany or something. If he's smart he'll upgrade from Cancun considering you turned him down," she smirked.

"Yeah," Lois agreed with non-committal enthusiasm. "Actually I just stopped in to grab some files I've got to take to Mrs. Kent." Lois sprung up with shocking speed, needing to get as far from her apartment and its company as possible. So much for a safe haven.

"Bye," Chloe called from the couch as Lois darted out the door.

* * *

The flat two lane highway stretched out before Lois in her bid to get as far from humanity as possible. Her hands stung at the points her nails dug into them as she gripped the steering wheel aggressively. Half moons tattooed an angry pattern on her palms but she only clutched the tube of leather tighter.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

She let the question float into the quiet shelter of steel as she checked for the answer in the rear-view mirror. The ringing of her phone thrust her attention back to the physical world causing her to reach for it instinctively and answer.

"Hello."

"Hey, you're a hard woman to track down." Oliver's teasing voice flooded the line. "I tried your apartment but your cousin said you'd just left."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lois fought the emotion threatening at the surface of her carefully constructed façade. "Yeah, I have a couple errands to run," she forced some false assurance into her tone, praying he wouldn't notice the difference.

"Did you get my message?" He smiled around the question, allowing her to hear it on the other end.

"I did." She stopped at a stop sign and switched the cell phone from one hand to the other. "You said you wanted to talk about something."

"Yeah, just thought we could do with some more time getting to know each other," he hedged. "Although we may have to discuss what exactly you've been telling your cousin about me because after meeting her yesterday I have a feeling whatever it is, it would interest me," he teased. "She gave me a look I don't think I've ever seen before."

"It was probably her suspicious new person look. She tends to think everyone's got an angle; it's why she's such a great reporter," Lois explained, distracted by her stormy thoughts and keeping control of the car.

"So how does tonight sound? I can have a driver there to pick you up in an hour – or later if you want more time," he promised.

"Pick me up for what?" Lois made a turn without thinking too much about it.

"Dinner tonight?" Oliver elaborated for her, though his tone had a hint of confusion.

"I'd love to but I can't tonight." She sighed. "Something came up that I have to deal with so I'm going to be busy most of the week but call me later, okay." She brushed him off unapologetically.

"I was really hoping we could-"

"Yeah, me too," Lois cut him off. "But right now's not the best time. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." She didn't wait for a response from him before snapping her phone shut and putting her car in park.

Oliver was the last person she felt like dealing with. It didn't matter though, if she couldn't figure out what was going on in her body, Oliver Queen wasn't likely to be around much longer.

Hauling her briefcase off the passenger seat, she lethargically lifted herself from the vehicle to walk toward the yellow farm house. She had not had any original intent to go to the Kent's when she first set the car into drive but now that she was there, she knew it was where she needed to be. Once she reached the front porch, she pulled down on her fall jacket, brushed a hand over her face and pasted a smile on her lips.

Bouncing into the house, she found Mrs. Kent in the kitchen fixing tea. "Hey Mrs. Kent." Her smile didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

"Oh hi Lois." Martha Kent glanced sideways with a wide grin. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Well, I um….thought you could do with the notes from the health care bill meetings last month. It's supposed to be a hot topic for discussion over the next few weeks." She made a show of pulling the documents from the briefcase and laying them on the counter.

"Thank you honey. But you didn't have to go to the trouble of bringing them over here tonight. I could have picked them up tomorrow. I'm sure you'd much rather spend an evening with Oliver than a stiff Senator," Martha joked.

"There's nothing stiff about you Mrs. Kent and I love spending time here." She shrugged. Suddenly she looked unsure, "But if you're busy…"

"Nope. Actually I'm not expecting Clark home for dinner tonight but I've got an entire meal made. I'd love it if you stayed and ate with me." Martha extended the invite, sensing Lois could do with the company or the ear to bend.

Relief suffused Lois' face. "Thanks Mrs. Kent. That would be great. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked once she was divested of her jacket.

"Dinner's made but if you'd like, the table still needs to be set." Martha's watched the Lois pulled the plates from the cupboard and cutlery with veiled interest. The young woman seemed as though she was fighting to spool her wiry energy to the point of physical impairment. Her movements were slower than normal and more deliberate – every so often she would close her eyes and swallow.

Dinner passed by with Martha listening as Lois talked at rapid fire pace on every topic on conceivable importance to the cabinet of senators. As passionately as she disseminated of the information, she neglected to eat much of her meal, choosing to push the food around on her plate instead. From her years of parenting Martha knew that Lois was using her job as a distraction from whatever was rattling her nerves and though she appreciated the briefing her chief of staff was giving her, she felt compelled to stop her and sort out her problem.

"Did you not like the food Honey, you barely touched it." Martha rested her hand on Lois' forearm while the younger woman looked down at her full plate.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent; the food was great as always I just didn't have much of an appetite I guess." Lois cast a sheepish smile her way.

"Well how about some tea then." Martha smiled to reassure her.

Lois nodded and Martha rose to attend to the tea. "You know if you keep taking such good care of me, you'll be stuck with me forever," she jested.

"That's what I hoping for." Martha winked at her over her shoulder. "Why don't you take the notes in the living room and I'll bring the tea."

"Gotcha." Lois took the plates to the sink then picked up the notes. "There's really only one other item to look at but I think it's going to be a big issue. I pulled everything I could find on the current debate over stem cell research and considering the research push going on in other countries, it's prime for a debate here." She called from the living room. "Did you know that Italy has had a stem cell bank for over five years already? You wouldn't think so cause of their strong ties to the church and the Vatican on their doorstep." Martha appeared in the room, depositing two mugs on the table. "I mean even in our country, despite the lack of research and funding thousands of people have already begun freezing stem cells after they give birth."

Interestingly enough, Martha watched as Lois' eyes closed a beat longer than usual and swallowed what appeared to be the tiny amount of food that she had ingested. "Honey, are you feeling alright?" Again she laid her hand on Lois forearm.

There was a stretch of silence as Lois looked out across the room until her anxiety and fear bubbled to the surface and she clutched Martha's hand tightly. "Have you ever learned something – something that you know can't be true….but….but it is? You have no idea how it happened or why but it's going to change your life completely."

A memory of finding Clark staring at them from outside their upturned truck fluttered through her mind, lighting a flame of empathy for Lois. She wished she had the opportunity to share the experience with the woman next to her on the couch and tell her how closely she identified with that feeling. But she couldn't and it worried her that Lois could have encountered anything of such magnitude.

"Lois, what's happened? Whatever it is, it can't be too bad." Martha replied optimistically as much for her sake as Lois'. Next to her sat the woman she considered a daughter; someone who had bombarded her heart and insinuated herself there so quickly and effortlessly that it hurt to think of a time when she wasn't in her life.

"But it is." Tears sheathed her eyes, emphasizing the colour to a startling green brilliance. She began to shake with repressed sobs, the vibrations sending the salty drops coursing down her cheeks.

"Oh Honey." Martha pulled her into her arms, hearing a high pitched intake of breath where Lois had pressed her face into Martha's shoulder. "You can tell what's wrong. Oh Sweetheart." She bit her lip and stymied her own rush of emotion at seeing her strong girl fall to pieces.

"Impegnt." Lois mumbled between the hitches of breath against her sweater.

"What was that Honey? I didn't hear you." Martha pulled back to take Lois face in her hands, brushing her hair back from her face.

Lois looked down at her lap, avoiding Martha's stare. "I'm pregnant," she admitted in hushed tones.

Martha had to strain to hear her, but hear her she did. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, floundering for something to say. Time stood still for several long moments before Martha once more pulled Lois to her, feeling the tears continue to soak through her clothes. "Oh Lois," she sighed, heartbroken at seeing her so beside herself. "I didn't even realize that you and Oliver…" she left the thought hanging.

Lois drew back enough to look at Martha with red rimmed eyes. "That's just it. We haven't. I haven't been with anyone for a long time and the doctors say that – that I'm eight weeks pregnant." She hiccupped, swiping at the tears. "I hadn't even met Oliver then. I was in the hospital and could barely move. It doesn't make any sense. I can't be pregnant but I am." Her face contorted and the tears came harder. "I know it sounds crazy and you probably don't believe me but I-"

"I believe you Lois," Martha rushed to assure her. "I believe you." She pulled her back into her arms so that Lois wouldn't see the lone tear escape down Martha's face. Again she wished she could share an experience with her girl; an experience of a miraculous pregnancy and all it entailed. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she concluded that whatever happened to Lois, her son's biological father had likely been involve. "We'll figure this out Sweetheart. Don't you worry."

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

See first post for disclaimer.

Thanks for the great response. Here's the next part.

**Part 2**

The day's events finally caught up with Lois; she fell asleep before the tears could dry on her cheeks. Martha released her hold on the girl, laying her down on the couch and covering her with a nearby afghan. Being as quiet as possible, Martha tidied the kitchen and slipped upstairs to prepare for bed.

The sun hadn't peeked over the horizon yet when Martha was startled from her sleep at the sound of a door opening and closing. Her initial thought was that Lois had woken up and decided to head home to her own bed but the rustle of movement on the main floor spoke of another presence altogether. She wrapped her robe around her sleepwear and trekked downstairs.

"Clark?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Hi Mom. Sorry we were trying not to wake you." Clark shrugged sheepishly.

Martha looked passed him to the beautiful blonde by his shoulder. Her face was placid and expecting of the new environment she found herself in. "That's okay. I have to be up soon away. I just wanted to tell you to keep your voice down so you didn't wake Lois."

"Lois is here?" Clark frowned. "She didn't steal my bed again did she?" Martha smiled at his teasing tone; beside him the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"She fell asleep on the couch." She glanced over her shoulder into the living room where she could see the outline of the body underneath a blanket then turned back toward the mysterious woman.

"Oh Mom, I want you to meet Raya." Clark stepped aside giving Martha a full view of the young woman. "Raya, this is my mother, Martha Kent."

Raya smiled at the woman and nodded her head. "Kal-El has shared much with me about you. Lara would have been pleased to know her son has been so well cared for."

It struck Martha for the first time that the woman in her kitchen had known Clark's biological parents well. She had been with them in the final days before they sent their son out into the universe. The idea was equally intriguing and unnerving but she couldn't deny the happiness that radiated from her son's expression, thus was quick to give the young woman an encouraging smile and ingratiate her into her home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Raya."

"You have a beautiful planet Martha; quite different than Krypton," Raya offered politely.

"Thank you." Martha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Would either of you like some breakfast? You must be hungry."

"Actually Mom, Raya and I were going to head to the Fortress. She has knowledge of Kryptonian technology and may be able to fix it," Clark explained.

"Kal-El informed me that other craters were made when we escaped the Phantom Zone. If others escaped Jor-El's Fortress of Knowledge will be the best bet for tracking them down," Raya expounded. "Kal-El, needed to stop and get his father's crystal."

"I'll be right back," he nodded at the stairs and moved at a normal pace to his room.

"Can I get you anything to drink Raya?" Martha moved around the counter while Raya inched toward the living room.

"A glass of water would be wonderful if it's not too much trouble." Raya glanced into the darkened living room and took stock of the woman asleep on the sofa.

"You must have had a lot to acclimate to since you've been here," Martha conversed with the girl.

"I was able to understand much of your culture from a visit to the library. But there are many things that remain a mystery to me." She stared into nothingness as she was regaled once more by questions about humanity.

Martha chuckled softly, "You're not the only one." She handed the woman a glass of water and watched her down it in one.

Clark traipsed down the stairs, careful to avoid the few steps that groaned. He sent a furtive eye toward the living room, stopping short on the last step when a few fingers of kitchen light shone on Lois' tear stained cheeks. His lips pursed and his eyes crinkled in worry for his friend.

"What's up with Lois, Mom?" Clark asked softly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl in question.

"I think it would be best if I allowed Lois to talk to you herself." Martha shifted uncomfortably.

Clark swung around to look at the darkened end of the house again. "Is she alright?"

Martha laid a reassuring hand on her son's arm, nodding her head. "She'll be fine Honey. For now she just needs some rest." Her calming explanation settled Clark's troubled expression.

"Kal-El, we should go to the Fortress," Raya called to him gently. She smiled breezily at Martha, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome back any time," Martha returned with an upturn on her lips.

* * *

Lois was hot. She kicked a leg out to escape the warmth that was cutting into her unconscious. Behind closed lids, her eyes shifted, setting off a thundering stampede in her head. The blanket ended up wrapped in her feet, doing nothing to alleviate her increased temperature; she eventually succumb to her body's rousing state and forced her sticky lashes to part. There was no mistaking the ocular edema that accompanied an evening of complete emotional dissolve.

Swing her legs to the hardwood floor; she let the blanket slip away grasping at her head rather than the time-softened wool. On the wall across from her the weathered clock proclaimed the late morning hour in case she had missed the brilliance of the sun as it approached its zenith.

With elbows resting on the tops of her thighs and her eyes cast down, she was afforded the taunting view of her midsection. Nothing looked particularly different; all her pants still fit and without her clothes she could still see the outline of her abdominal muscles. But if she were honest, she had to admit to her breasts feeling heavier and a pull at her hips as though they were widening. Her arms came off her knees to run through her disheveled hair, reaching into her pocket for an elastic, she tied back the dark blonde tresses.

Standing up from the couch, she fixed her twisted shirt and made her way into the kitchen. Honing in on the sounds around her, she recognized the common noise of rural life but no other movement in the house. A lone piece of paper on the countertop drew her attention; the top proclaimed her name, however any other name on the note would not have stopped her from reading it.

_Lois, _

_Had to meet with the counsel on education._

_There are some files I need you to go through on the table._

_And try to relax – we'll figure everything else out._

_Love, Mom_

Bless Martha Kent. Lois couldn't think of anyone she would rather have in her corner than the soft spoken, deceptively intelligent lady who had listened to her, soothed her and most importantly, believed her. Martha gave her the chance to stay away from the office and not suffer through a day that would surely be spent distracted but left her something to occupy her mind rather than stew over her plight. She smiled at the moniker on the note, folded it and tucked it into her purse for safe keeping.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Lois was hunkered down at the Kent's kitchen table flipping through one of the files. She sighed in frustration at her trouble concentrating; she had spent the last ten minutes trying to get through one paragraph without having to scold her brain into paying attention to the letters on the page.

Deciding to give her mind a bit of a break, she shifted her focus to the laptop beside her arm on the table, intending to check her email. At the point that she needed both hands to type in her password, she realized her left hand had drifted amidst her work and was anchored on her abdomen. Her hand flew as though scalded all the while cursing the evolutionary instinct that drew her to wonder at the unseen changes she was undergoing in that moment.

With aching slowness long fingers twitched at her side and she watched as her traitorous hand floated to rest at her hip. Planting her palm at the edge of the bone the roguish phalanges continued their unhindered journey back toward the bottom portion of her stomach.

_Knock, Knock._

Her hand sought to hide its weakness, swinging up and away – the sudden flailing sent her knuckle smashing again the lip of the hardwood surface, her spine jolting to rigidity and her teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip in a battle to stymie her howling curse. Her uninjured hand crashed down onto the table top in futile retaliation for the pain the object had dealt her. Hazel eyes cut to the window of the door shrouded by curtains; she wanted to deal with whoever was on the other side of the door like she wanted a rusty nail driven into her ear.

_Knock, Knock._

Standing up from the table, she scowled. "I got the point from the first knock," she muttered under her breath. Clearing her throat of the emotional knot, she flung open the door with visible annoyance. On the other side was the beautifully wide grin of Oliver Queen. When Lois made no effort to greet him, his smile shifted to a smirk and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Hi, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my beautiful girlfriend. I went by her place but she wasn't there." He continued to smile. "She's about yah tall," he held up his hand, "dark blonde, doesn't have much of a knack for cocktail party conversation." He got no response from his good-natured teasing.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the people you associate with are political mind fields," she defended.

"You're preaching to the converted. I happen to think it's charming." He took a step toward causing Lois to back up. Intrigued by her behaviour, he moved the rest of the way into the house and surveyed her attire. "You look like you slept in your clothes," he joked.

Lois glanced down at herself, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "I did sleep in these." She shrugged. "I was over here last night going over some Senate depositions and passed out on the couch," she paused. "What made you come and look for me here?"

"You weren't at work and you weren't at your apartment so it stood to reason that the only other place you'd be is here." He tilted his head to the side. "You look tired."

Lois huffed, "I hate when people say that. Is it supposed to sound sympathetic or something 'cause it just comes off sounding like you look like crap."

"That's not what I'm saying, you just look stressed or something. I've never seen you like this." He moved closer and took hold of her upper arms. "Are you okay?"

Something impulsive screamed in Lois that she wasn't okay and that she didn't think she ever would be again. But she had no desire to share any of that with Oliver. Looking at him in the Kent's kitchen, she still saw that great looking guy who had received the brush off from her upon their first meeting; a fun guy who liked to keep things light. He was a great friend and definitely attractive - - but did that mean that she was attracted to him? They were missing something; maybe it would develop with time or perhaps it would never come but in that instant they were missing the trust and transparency that she felt any serious relationship would have.

"I'm fine. Moonlighting is starting to catch up with me probably," she dismissed the concern.

"It sounds like you could do with some down time. What about this weekend? Get away from everything and relax for a bit. What do you say? If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

Though she knew the question wasn't intended as a means for her to search inside herself, she found that the inquiry unleashed a plethora or thoughts and feelings. She attempted to picture herself anywhere in the world; tried to imagine a sense of peace and comfort at any corner of the planet. Hundreds of images were readily available to her from years traveling with her father but none of them fit. None of them were where she wanted to be…because she was already there. The answer was simple; if she could be anywhere in the world she would want to be the last place she ever expected, on a farm in the middle of nowhere, in a town that wouldn't even appear on a map.

"Thanks for the offer but now's really not the best time for me to be 'getting away from it all'." Her eyes widened to emphasize her breezy comment and she drew away from him surreptitiously.

"Alright, so you're not much for spontaneous vacations." Oliver followed her movements behind the kitchen table before dropping his head to eye the floor.

"I've just got a lot going on right now," she quantified turning him down.

"About that…" Oliver shoved a hand into a pocket; his continence of the sure, young billionaire seemingly lost to him. "I never did get a chance to thank you for not printing what happened with Duncan." Lois opened her mouth to respond but Oliver beat her to it. "I know that the story would have made a pretty amazing headline."

"I wouldn't have done that to you or even Duncan. He had been through enough – I didn't think his memory needed to be dragged through mud." Lois stood behind a chair, self-consciously hiding her stomach from view. It was an inane fear that Oliver would notice but she couldn't help believing the truth was displayed for all to see.

"I know that. It's why I feel I can trust you with this," he said enigmatically.

Lois frowned; it was a bizarre sentiment for him to have considering she had just decided she couldn't yet trust him with her truths. "I don't think-"

Oliver spoke over her words as though he hadn't heard them. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about when-"

"Oliver!" Lois interrupted with greater ferocity.

"What?" He inquired.

"Before you go baring your soul I need to tell you something." She waited until he acquiesced with a sharp nod. "You're a really great guy and-"

Oliver groaned, "Nothing good ever comes after the 'you're a really great guy' opener." He tipped his back and locked his eyes on the ceiling.

"You are," she insisted. "You definitely changed my view of the trust fund kids." Her joke fell a little flat. "I have fun with you but-"

"So let's keep doing that," Oliver reasoned.

"Being at this very moment my life is anything but fun…" she explained.

"Isn't that all the more reason to spend time with me?"

Lois smiled sadly. "I wish that was the answer." She sighed heavily surprised at the lack of pain she felt at severing the ties she had been developing with the man before her. "There are some things I have to work out but I consider you a friend and I really don't want to lose that." She gave a mental cringe at her own words and sent Oliver an apologetic shrug.

Passing a hand over his lips, Oliver blinked. "Is this about Clark?"

Lois was stunned and fumbled slightly over her response. "Wha – what…Clark? What does he have to do with anything?"

"You two have this thing between you…" his hands came up to motion in the empty space in front of him.

"You mean annoyance?" She quipped.

Smiling imperceptibly, he rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "I mean that when you guys are in the same room together it's like you're talking without saying anything. I don't know, maybe it's just a feeling but you and Clark seem to fit."

"The only thing Clark and I fit together would be straight jackets – we drive each other crazy." Oliver didn't appear convinced. "But it doesn't matter because he has nothing to do with this. You're a great guy Oliver – just not the one for me." There was a measured amount of relief when she admitted that to herself and him.

"You're not leaving me with a whole lot to argue with." He smirked awkwardly.

"I just hope that this doesn't colour your decision to help out Senator Kent's-"

"No," Oliver rushed to assure her. "Martha's vision is a good one; Queen Industries will continue to support it."

"Good." She smiled suddenly. "Well um…I'm sure you have things to get back to in Metropolis," she hedged, feeling uncomfortable under Oliver's scrutiny.

"Yeah," he replied, coming around the table to stand in front of her. Weighing his options, he decided to swoop down and plant a kiss on her cheek. It didn't surprise him that his burgeoning relationship with Lois was over – he couldn't ever say he felt as though he truly had her full attention. "You're definitely one of a kind Lois Lane," he spoke softly. "If you need anything….you know my number." He straightened up and headed for the door. "Take care of yourself."

A sad twinge played at her heart making her reconsider her impulsive decision to cut Oliver loose. But she had been raised to trust her instincts and they were screaming incessantly at her, that for all of Oliver's qualities, he was not the one for her. And the longer she stayed with him, especially considering her current predicament, the more difficult and messy the end would be.

"Hey Oliver!" She called to him when his hand was on the doorknob. "That whole Clark thing – you were just pulling my leg right." Though she tried to keep her tone light, there was an undercurrent of wonder intermixed.

Rather than answering, he merely smiled and shook his head with dismay before closing the door behind him.

* * *

What was once the bright, icy interior of Clark's Fortress sat silent and dim. The warmth that the crystal's light had bathed the palace of frozen peaks had disappeared with the essence of Jor-El. Hours passed in the quiet isolation as Clark and Raya attempted resurrect the intelligence from the structure.

"This doesn't make sense. You should be able to bring the Fortress back online. It was designed to respond to your genetic code." She traced the symbols with a careful gaze to ensure she hadn't missed anything. A beeping sounded from Clark's direction to the surprise of both.

"What'd you do?" Clark moved to stand over her shoulder.

"Nothing. It's not coming from the Fortress. It's coming from you." She pointed to him.

Looking down at his person, Clark blushed in embarrassment as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Chloe sent me a text message." He read the screen, "Apparently there has been a string of disappearances leading on a path from the site of one of the craters toward the mid-west. It's someone from the Phantom Zone," he implored; his eyes boring into hers in earnest. "I have to find him and stop him before he does any more damage," he announced and moved away.

"I'll come with you Kal-El." Raya stepped toward him.

"No, stay here."

"You don't know what some of these people are capable of. There's a reason your father made sure that they couldn't escape the Zone," she reasoned.

"Which is why I need you to stay here and see if you can't get the Fortress up and running. I'm likely going to need it." He took off at top speed before she could argue her point further, not bothering to remember Jor-El's crystal in his haste.

Shortly after Clark had taken off, Raya grew to realize the task of bring life back to the fortress was futile. She picked up the crystal intending to leave the snowy abode and find Clark.

* * *

The house was beginning to close in on Lois after much of the morning and afternoon working at the kitchen table, leading her to seek out the alternate refuge of the barn. Pleasant weather and sunlight mocked her tenuous composure. She had felt as though she were on the cusp of an anxiety attack since leaving the medical center the day before. Her lungs pressed against her ribs, straining with tension on every inhalant and her pulse beat a thunderous score with the sharp staccato of a snare drum. Escaping the house suddenly did not hold the same appeal.

Resting on the rustic steps on the barn, she focused on the tractor on the other side of the open space in an effort to calm her laboured breaths. Just as Lois felt some sense of control return to her, a lightening quick movement caught her eyes and a soft wind blew over her. When she blinked again a blonde woman was standing in the barn, oblivious to her shocked presence. Jumping to her feet, she created enough noise to draw the blonde's attention.

Lois' eyebrows shot to her hairline when the other woman took a step in her direction. "Whoa there Speedy Gonzales. How about you just stay right there and tell me who you are and what exactly you're doing here." The wood of the rail on the stairs cut into her hand as she gripped it.

"I'm Raya." The blonde's placid expression gave in to a quirk of her lips. "I'm looking for Kal-El. Have you seen him?"

"Ohhhh-kay…I have no idea who you're talking about." Lois shook her head minutely.

Understanding shone in Raya's eyes as she recognized her error. "I forgot that he does not use his Kryptonian name on Earth. You know him as Clark."

"Kryptwhat? You're looking for Clark." Immediately Lois' breathing grew easy and her pulse calmed; her thoughts consumed by a more imminent puzzle. "Mind telling how it is you ran in here so fast?" Seeing that the girl didn't appear to pose a threat, Lois released her grip on the stair rail and took a step toward her.

"I've only been here a short time but I assume that all Kryptonian's have these abilities on Earth. Kal…Clark," she corrected herself, "has them as you know." Raya assumed that the girl's presence in Kal-El's home the night before and his comment about her sleeping in his bed meant that she was close to the family, if not already a part of it.

Catching on quickly that Raya assumed Lois knew more than she did, she decided to go along with the blonde in hopes of getting more information out of her. "Right, I just didn't know that you were here…on Earth." A part of her was bemused at the conversation, figuring the girl was off her rocker. "Well, nice to meet you Raya. I'm-"

"Lois," Raya supplied.

Lois eyed her suspiciously. "You said you were looking for Clark…" she trailed off when she saw the woman's pocket begin to glow.

Raya noticed as well, her brow furrowing at the event. Carefully her hand reached toward the pocket but before she could complete the movement the crystal nestled within flew forward, ripping the fabric and ending up in the stunned hand of Lois. Her hand shaking, Lois turned the item over in her palm to reveal the symbol on the other side; in her grasp the crystal ceased to glow.

"What the hell was that?" Lois sputtered.

Raya's searching gaze dawned an understanding light. "I don't think Kal-El is the one I needed to find." Moving a few paces closer to Lois, Raya tilted her head to the side. "You're pregnant."

And in an instant the peaceful reprieve Lois had found in the startling events upon Raya's arrival disappeared. Once more her chest tightened and her pulse thrummed while a villainous empty hand moved to cover her abdomen. It was the final blow to push her over the edge into her anxiety, spiraling into the blanket of darkness that promised to be more forgiving than reality.

"Oh God," she sighed as her knees weakened beneath her and the floor came rushing up to meet her.

_**2/4**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

See first post for disclaimer.

Once more a big thank you to everyone who responded...sorry about the wait.

**Part 3**

Speeding toward the other woman, Raya caught her before she hit the dusty barn floor. With no place to set Lois, she gathered her up in her arms and trekked back to the house in search of a comfortable place for the unconscious woman to lay.

Despite her sudden fall toward the ground, the crystal with the El family crest remained clutched possessively to Lois' chest. Raya didn't dare disturb the item after she deposited Lois on the couch in the Kent's living room. Pacing the floor of the kitchen, she was torn between waking Lois for her help and allowing her to rest. There was no telling what Kal-El was encountering with the escapees from the Phantom Zone. The planet had given her abilities she had never anticipated and if it had done the same for the criminals set free, everyone was in danger. Their best chance to stop them was Jor-El's wisdom and the knowledge of the computers hidden in the north but if her assumptions were correct, she would need Lois' help to resurrect the Fortress of Knowledge.

Pacing a circuit around the kitchen a handful of times, Raya paused and contemplated finding something to occupy herself with while she waited. Her eyes swept the room before landing on the refrigerator – wondering at the social etiquette of helping herself to something to drink from the appliance. The water that eventually filled a glass was all but forgotten at the sounds of Lois stirring in the next room.

Seating herself on the table in front of the sofa, Raya waited for the other woman to open her eyes and adjust to her surroundings. She witnessed the crystal being smothered in a tightened grip as Lois surfaced from sleep.

"What the hell happened?" Lois groaned as she rolled over and wiped her free hand over her eyes.

"You fainted."

Whipping her head around to the sound of an accompanying voice, Lois stared at the woman seated on the table, not quite sure what to make of her presences.

"I don't faint," Lois argued.

Raya nodded along as though in agreement. "Understandable. Pregnancy can be quite traumatizing on a body – the extreme hormonal fluctuations alone could cause you to faint when you otherwise wouldn't have. Carrying a child with such an exceptional genetic combination could cause symptoms with greater severity."

"Hold up there Scientific America…what are you talking about? Exceptional genetic whatever – and how the hell did you know I was pregnant in the first place?" Lois sat up, shifting away from the woman while simultaneously altering her posture to exude a more menacing pose.

"The crystal only willingly approaches those with the biological signature of the House of El. You're human so it was reasonable to deduce that you were carrying a descendant."

"Willingly approach? You're talking about this thing like it has a mind of its own." Lois frowned, following Raya's gaze to where she still held the crystal protectively against her body.

Tilting her head thoughtfully Raya responded, "Not a mind of its own but it has been programmed to recognize genetic sequences. Others can hold the crystal as I did earlier but those from the House of El can call the crystal to them – it's a measure of security to protect the power of the stone from falling into the hands of criminals."

"Oh, okay well now that you explained it all to me," Lois retorted dryly. She cautiously stood, testing her legs and was surprised when Raya stood with her, a hand out to catch her it she happened to fall once more. "What did you say your name was again?" Lois passed a thumb over the etching on the crystal.

"Raya." A soft smile pulled at her lips.

"And what did you say that you were? Cytonson?"

"Kryptonian. I worked for Kal-El's…Clark's father Jor-El before our planet was destroyed."

"So you're ah…not human then." Lois blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around the thought; wondering at the mental health of the woman and herself.

"No," Raya paused in thought, "hasn't Clark told you about our planet?"

Lois searched for a plausible answer in hopes of continuing to play along with the woman. "He doesn't like to talk about it. It's not something most people would be accepting of," she bluffed.

"No I suppose not. He has expressed mixed feelings about his biological parents before. But my planet no longer exists nor our people." Raya's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You're still here though. How did you survive?" Lois was waging a mental war within her rational brain. One part of her scoffed at the prospect of the conversation she was having while the other sent out reminders of the bizarre experiences of earlier in the barn and all the other strange occurrences in Smallville. Visitors from another planet actually seemed mundane in comparison.

"I was sent to another plain. Clark's father created a self-contained dimension that housed criminals from our part of the galaxy."

"So what were you doing there?"

"Jor-El sent me there to keep an eye on the prisoners," her voice grew softer, "and I believe that he wanted to spare my life. He had hopes that one day, when Clark was able, he would release me from the Phantom Zone. I didn't have such hopes. I thought it unlikely that Clark would even survive the journey to Earth and there was no telling that he would be received well. It was a long shot but it was all that Jor-El and Lara had at the time; no one wanted to tell them that their efforts to save their only child would likely be fruitless." She paused. "I'm happy to know that I was wrong." A knowing smile transformed her face. "Jor-El always said that he was sending Clark to people who would protect him and raise him right. At the time I thought it was simply a story he made up to tell Lara in hopes of soothing her. But from what Clark's told me, the Kents were everything Jor-El said they would be."

Lois chewed on the inside of her cheek, mulling over the abundance of information Raya was dropping at her feet unknowingly. "Wha – What do you know about my pregnancy?"

Frowning, Raya responded, "I was a scientist on Krypton but I don't know much about medicine. And even less about human physiology."

"But do you know how it happened?"

"I suppose I am a little surprised that you and Clark were compatible enough to procreate." Raya shrugged with a tiny smirk. "Beyond that I think the rest is between you can Clark."

"What does Clark have to do with me being pregnant?" Lois traced the engraving in the crystal with her fingers.

"I've only been here for a short while but I thought that you had sex here in order to have children."

Lois gaped at the bluntness of the other woman as she was used to being on the other side of the bold comments. "Me and Clark? Sex?" Lois chuckled under her breath. As the thought resonated with her Lois laughed harder; tears filling her eyes at the sheer absurdity of the last hour. "Now I know you're messing with me." Lois pointed at Raya in a light accusatory manner.

"But you are pregnant."

Lois hesitated, not yet comfortable with the all too real concept of pregnancy. "Ye – yes. And if you have any insights about how I came to be - would you mind letting me in on them."

Standing up from the couch, Lois moved into the kitchen. Raya followed behind her, anxiously keeping an eye on the other woman for any signs that she was unwell; she felt a sense of duty to Lois, a duty to the child she carried. But part of that duty was keeping them safe from the threat of escapees from the Phantom Zone and keeping Kal-El alive; neither of which was likely to be accomplished until the Fortress was brought back online.

"On Krypton, science had succeeded in aiding in fetal conception without intercourse as well as artificial gestation – but the process wasn't spontaneous. You have something similar here."

"Yeah but I would have remembered a procedure like that." Lois paced the interior of the kitchen.

Moving her wrist up and down, she tested the weight of the crystal in the palm of her hand while pondering the blonde woman. In the barn she had been wary – strange abilities didn't seem to take to people well in Smallville. After fainting the woman could have bound or killed her if that had been her purpose. Instead she had taken her into the house for comforts sake…and considering the lack of bruises and pain, Raya's speed had obviously kept her from hitting the barn floor.

So she didn't mean her any harm….

Lois caught the woman's eyes, strangely transfixed in the light pools of blue. There was something serene about her; a soulful peace that hugged the woman with gentle strength. Yet her hands twitched at her sides, intense and urgent as though she were being kept from a matter of great import. An odd dichotomy, Raya was. Lois knew that she liked the girl and could even foresee befriending her – glimpses of delusions aside.

Where was it she had said she came from….Krypton. Right.

She doubted even the Inquisitor would print a story so implausible.

And Clark – what was his role in the woman's head trip. She had said that he was from the same planet. That his parents had sent him away before it exploded….how convenient that any trace of the place blew up. Lois reasoned that the girl was possibly Clark's latest humanitarian project.

It was a nice tidy package to tuck all the outlandish things Raya had spewed into.

Unfortunately, none of it explained how the crystal she was holding flew into her hand or how Raya had known that she was pregnant.

"I think I know where we might be able to find some answers about your child," Raya said innocently.

Lois halted her pacing, stunned still at the idea that she wouldn't stay pregnant and that at some point in the near future a child would be coming…out of her body. It was absurd. It was ludicrous. It was going to happen and it was scary as hell.

With the acknowledgement of being scared the dam splintered apart allowing fear to rush through every inch of her body unhindered. It was debilitating; stealing her ability to move just as readily as it stole her breath. For the first time since learning of her pregnancy she let her mind languish on the 'how'. The blind stupor had broken along with the dam to reveal the darker truth. She had been violated. Someone had done this too her; someone had taken what was not theirs to take. Her body rebelled in that moment; fear and pain coiled with serpentine fortitude around her stomach forcing its contents up and out.

Raya watched with mounting concern as Lois' fingers began to shake. Without moving her body appeared to fold in on itself, face draining of colour as the crystal dropped from her trembling digits with a clank on the kitchen floor. In the moment that followed Lois was hunched over the sink, gripping the edge of the counter against brutal heaves.

A pull of concern drew Raya toward Lois' side; she reached out a supportive hand, surprised when Lois flinched away from the contact. The heaves disappeared to be replaced by uneven hitched inhalations as Lois battled on the edge of tears and hyperventilation. Unsure of what had set the other woman off, Raya nervously looked on while Lois' anxiety mounted and her breathing became laboured.

"Lois," she tried, "Lois?" She was becoming increasingly worried.

"I can't - " Lois wasn't able to catch the oxygen need to speak. "I can't - " her arm shook at her side in a futile attempt to help fill her lungs, "I can't breathe," she finally got out. Her face grew red, a drastic contrast to the pale visage of mere seconds before.

"You have to try and calm down Lois. You have to breathe." Raya risked reaching out once more, grasping her shoulders and forcing their eyes toward one another. Keeping a grip on Lois' shoulders was one way Raya hoped to avoid having the woman topple over should she faint again.

Keeping her eyes trained on Raya's, Lois felt a connectedness that slowed her breaths. The blue eyed woman matched her inhalations, coaching her to a calm and even pattern. Inside her chest, her heart continued to pound erratically – its heavy thrum vibrating beneath her ribs. Raya stayed with her, gaze unwavering until Lois had regained some semblance of control.

The act of the stranger's kindness was enough of a distraction from the horror and fear casting shadows on her consciousness. She hadn't known Raya an hour earlier yet the woman was standing by and holding her up as the weight of truths bared down upon her. She wasn't one to rely on the kindness of strangers – rather she was inclined to believe they were more liable to take from her than give in turn. But in front of her stood a woman who defied her conventional wisdom; in front of her was a woman who had cast out a rope into the murky undertow and pulled her up.

Lois berated herself for losing control in front of the woman….and she had thought the other girl was missing some important brain matter; she could only imagine what Raya thought of her. The only consolation was that she had managed to hold back shedding any tears.

"Well that was embarrassing." Lois drawled arms crossed protectively over her chest. "Sorry, I don't usually lose it like that." One hand popped free of its trappings against her chest to gesture absently.

Raya stared with an earnest expression, the edges of her mouth flirting with the makings of a smile. It would seem that Lois Lane was able to jump from one emotional extreme to the next – humans were definitely intriguing. "Are you going to be alright?" She dropped her hands from Lois' shoulders and stepped back.

"Yeah sure," she dismissed, "just a moment of insanity." She cursed her choice of word, chuckling uncomfortably. "Sorry you had to witness that." Something Raya had said floated through Lois' mind causing her eyes to sharpen with intent. "You said that you might know someone who could help me understand my uh….situation." She gestured to her abdomen.

Raya nodded, "It's possible. We have to go now though; Clark isn't prepared to face the criminals of the Phantom Zone without the help of the Fortress."

Lois weighed her options of whether to stay in the relative safety of the house or follow the possible quack to some fortress. "Alright, let's go." Lois clapped her hands together and headed for the door.

"Lois!" Raya called out. "We'll need this." She reached down to the floor and picked up the forgotten crystal. As soon as it was in her possession the emblem glowed angrily, wrenching from her grasp toward Lois' open palm once again.

"This thing is worse than that mangy dog," Lois muttered under her breath of the crystal's clingy tendencies.

"The dog has mange?" Raya worried for the animal.

"No, it's just a…" Lois paused and waved her hand dismissively, "never mind."

"We have to go. Clark could be in danger."

"Oh when is Smallville ever not finding danger of one kind or another?" Lois proceeded with Raya out the door.

"The town attracts danger?" Raya questioned.

Lois opened her mouth with nothing to say for a moment. "Well yeah," she sputtered, "but that's not what-" her eyes rolled, "Oh forget it. I'm just going to shut up right now." She stalked toward her car, halting only when she realized that Raya wasn't with her. "Alright, now what? I thought you were all gung-ho about helping Clark."

"Your way will take too long."

"You have a helicopter near by I'm not aware of?"

Raya approached Lois, unexpectedly hugging her close.

"Whoa there sista," Lois attempted to pull away but found Raya's grip too powerful, "you're cute but I don't swing that way."

Stunned, Lois felt Raya lift her from the ground and the landscape suddenly blur beyond recognition. The speed caused her eyes to slip shut in an effort to stave off the nauseas that the movement promoted. Just as soon as it started, the ride ended. Raya steadied Lois on the ground before pulling away and taking a few careful steps backward.

"What the hell was…" Lois trailed off when she saw that they were standing in the caves ten minutes from the Kent farm. Turning around in a circle, Lois checked the caves and then her own body for signs of injury. When she saw that she was entirely intact and that there were no strings attached to the trick, her wide eyes landed on Raya. "Seriously?"

Raya ignored the running commentary from her companion, walking with purpose through the opening to the raised circular platform in the center of the alcove. Brandishing the octagonal key, she paused while Lois caught up with her in the room – hesitantly approaching the stone centerpiece. Sighing, Raya noticed that Lois was not dressed for the chilling temperature of the Fortress.

"You're not impervious to temperature," she stated.

Lois pried her eyes from the stone to look at Raya. "That's the answer – am I supposed to respond in the form of a question?" Lois received only a blank look from the other woman. "What is a human?" She illuminated with little result once more. "Ooo-kay." She rolled up on the balls on her feet and back. "And I just keep firing blanks."

"I'm worried that the environment will be too cold for you."

"You do cryptic almost as well as Clark," Lois groaned.

"We'll have to act quickly before the cold affects you. You're going to have to do exactly what I tell you to do." Raya moved to drop the key into the slot but pulled her hand back suddenly. "Have the crystal ready." Lois heard her comment before the world as she knew it was jarred from its axes.

The cold was the first thing she registered upon getting her bearings. Raya hadn't been understating the chill that slipped through her down to the marrow of her bones. Her eyes stung at the cold air striking them as she struggled to hold the seeking orbs open, wanting to see every icy surface around her. Crystals much like the one she held in her stiff hand jutted from a pulpit in the cavernous structure. Rather than twinkling at points where streams of light touched them, they sat dull; the sight sent an irrational tremor of disappointment through her.

"Lois!" She heard an urgent voice call to her from a distance. "Lois!" She turned her head with more effort than she anticipated; blinking lazily, she attempted to respond to the familiar tone. Any sound she was hoping to emit froze amongst the saliva in her mouth. "Lois, place your hands on the control panel!"

Raya grabbed the other woman's hands, bringing them to the panel and helping her drop them into a carving on the consol – the crystal she was holding landed between her hands to rest on the surface.

In one moment everything went still; in the next, the structure vibrated and hummed with sudden life under-foot. The ice surrounding them seemed to glow from within and in the center of the consol the crystals outshone the rest. Simultaneously, the shelter warmed for the comfort of Lois' human physiology.

Feeling her shoulders relax as the cold left them, Lois turned to her right to gawk at Raya. Opening and closing her mouth in utter wonder, she was unable to garner the blonde's attention as her voice was trapped in her throat. Appearing more concerned with the working consol in front of them, Raya missed the waves of shock and slight trepidation wafting off her companion.

"The system is coming back on. We should be able to access Jor-El's program and the rest of the knowledge crystals." Raya spoke more to herself than Lois.

Breaking away from the occupied woman, Lois took a few tentative steps around the ice structure – gently running her fingers over some of the peripheral surfaces. She pulled her hand back in amazement when her fingers contacted the smooth warmth of the walls; they weren't ice as she had thought. She worked frantically to place the familiar surroundings, shuffling through the filing cabinet of her memory.

"I've been here before." Her awe filled whisper caught the attention of Raya.

"With Ka..Clark?" Raya paused in order to face Lois.

Shaking her head, she took a few steps back toward the consol. "No. I was…" taking a moment, she ordered her thoughts, "It was the day of the blackout." Her gaze greedily soaked up every inch of the Fortress. "Heaven," she whispered and reached out to touch the delicate looking pieces of crystal sticking up.

"Pull one out," Raya encouraged with a subtle grin.

Wary of breaking something, Lois dipped into the consol and removed one of the crystals. Despite the interior of the Fortress remaining the same, something imperceptible shifted.

"Welcome Lois Lane."

Lois nearly tossed the crystal into the air at the booming voice calling out to her. Looking around she found that Raya was the only other person in the room; the wide smile on the woman's face caused her to quirk an eyebrow.

"So you brought me here to listen to a loud voice on a speaker?" She joked as she grew increasingly uncomfortable. Raya appeared confused, giving Lois an added moment to ponder another question for the woman. "Where is here anyway?"

"The Northern Yukon Territory."

"Is an angry Eskimo about to come home and find us here?" She let loose a nervous chuckle of laughter. "How'd we get here from Smallville?"

"The caves act as a portal for transportation here," Raya informed her.

"I don't know about you but I'd rather not be beamed up anywhere – I like all my body parts where they are," Lois drawled.

"The technology was common on Krypton."

"Oh well then by all means – let's disassemble my particles again." She rolled her eyes. "What's with the voice though?" Lois smirked, "If I pull back the curtain will there be a little man on a stool?"

Missing the pop culture reference, Raya answered seriously. "The voice is Clark's father Jor-El. His being is portrayed through the crystals. They were left for Kal-El in order to complete his training and understand his purpose here on Earth."

"And this Kal-El is Clark right?" Lois played with the new crystal of different shape held in her hand.

"You must engage him in order to gain the wisdom he holds," Raya expounded.

"Isn't there some beep I can leave a message after?" Lois sighed at the frown on Raya's brow. "Why don't you speak to him – you're the one who knows him."

"You are the conduit for Jor-El now – until your child is born. Jor-El won't recognize my presence unless you alert him to it."

"Alright Lois, just make nice with the disembodied voice," she muttered to herself. "What the hell did you do to me last time I was here?" Lois swallowed in shock at her own outburst.

"I was not expecting you so soon," he answered back.

"And what…you didn't have time to think up a good enough excuse for assaulting me?" Her ire rose as she remembered the fear and sense of violation she had experienced earlier.

"I have no excuses to make for my actions. You are correct that it was unconscionable of me to use you without your permission; however, what's done is done."

"How convenient for you," Lois snarled. "How did you," she stopped herself, not sure that she wanted to know the answer, "why?" She settled on the less emotional of the two questions.

"Fate," Jor-El responded succinctly. "Martha Kent brought you here for protection from the cold. She asked that I send you back to Smallville in order to be treated for your injuries; I did as she asked. But with Kal-El lost to the Phantom Zone, I could not risk the possibility of the extinction of our race. The future exists within you now Lois Lane. A child who will lead Earth and change the landscape humans are destined for. Kal-El was to be the light of humanity but the child you share with him will bring greatness as his father was meant to."

"You sure as hell have high hopes for a kid who just barely has all its organs," Lois balked.

"I have no doubt that my grandchild will succeed. His parentage determined it." Jor-El's answer was stated with a margin on levity.

"Grandchild? Clark participated in this!"

"Kal-El is lost to us and was not aware of my methods to ensure the path of humanity. When your son becomes of age it is possible that he will be able to rescue his father. But I'm afraid that Clark did not complete his training and will not know how to escape the prison Zod has sent him to."

"What are you talking about? Clark's not in any prison. I saw him two days ago," Lois protested.

"He has escaped then." There was a moment of silence from Jor-El. "You must bring him to me. There are dangers regarding-"

"Yeah, yeah Clark's in danger. I know. It's why we're here. Raya mention something about escaped prisoners from the Phantom thingy. But there's a matter of a pregnancy lacking consent to deal with first."

"Raya," Jor-El announced.

"Yes Jor-El. I'm here with Lois. Your son released me from the Zone and I am well. Unfortunately Kal-El released others onto Earth as well."

"They must be stopped and returned to the Zone before Zod gets hold of them."

"Kal-El has defeated Zod Jor-El. But I fear that without the aid of the family crystal and your guidance, he will not be able to stop the threat of the prisoners on Earth," Raya spoke quickly.

"So let me get this straight," Lois held up her hands as though Jor-El could see them and know to stop talking, "Clark is from another planet and he's supposed to ring in a new era of leadership on Earth but because you," she gestured up and around, "thought he was gone, impregnated the first woman who passed along with your son's son." Lois disregarded Raya's worried look – it seemed the woman was just catching on to the fact that Lois had been ignorant to Clark's origins. "What gives you the right to-"

Lois's rant ceased abruptly as the first strains of her _Maneater _ring tone played in the Fortress. A blushed tinted her cheeks red and as she pulled the phone from her front pant pocket. On the screen of flashing blue was the name Chloe.

Raising her eyebrows at Raya, she shrugged. "I get service here," she stated as she eagerly opened the phone. "Chloe hey, listen I need-" her younger cousin cut her off in a rush.

"Lois have you seen Clark?"

Stunned that the conversation was so suddenly ripped out from beneath her, it took a moment before Lois could answer. "Recently?"

"Where are you right now?" Chloe asked.

Opening her mouth to respond, Lois paused. "At the Kent farm…I'm working from here today."

"Has Clark been there in the passed hour?"

"No. Actually I haven't seen him all day. But listen, I glad you called cause I really need to-"

"I have to go Lois but if you see him tell him to call me."

Before Lois could reply, Chloe ended the call. Staring at the cell phone, she felt an irrational need to cry. Locking down the tears, she turned instead to her fellow traveler of the day.

"We have to find Clark." Raya took the cylindrical crystal from Lois. "There must be a way we can track his biological readings from here. He is the only Kryptonian on the planet besides me and your son."

"And I'm just supposed to go along for the ride?" Lois stepped back. "I want explanations. I want to know why you thought you could use my body like some oven for a cake you want to bake."

"You must understand that-"

Raya cut Jor-El off. "You and Clark can come back for the answers but right now we have to get to him. The prisoner he's dealing with is more dangerous than anything he could imagine and until Clark returns to the Fortress, you are the only one who can use the crystal," Raya soothed. Venturing to appeal to Lois' maternal instinct she continued, "Your son's father needs your help Lois."

Balling her hands up in fists on either side, Lois let out a puff of air. "Fine." She snatched up the El crystal from the top of the consol and looked around the Fortress. "Jor-El! Don't go anywhere; you and I are going to have a little chat when I return." Shaking her head she muttered quietly to herself, "This is out of control. I'm talking to a guy who's dead but can still think. Just face it Lane, you've finally lost it. You've lost your mind."

Stepping down from the platform she glanced back at Raya, "Umm…how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?"

**_3/4_**

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm posting this hoping that some of you are still interested….it's been a long time coming but I wanted to see this story completed. Thanks for all the great response thus far.

* * *

**Part 4**

Back at the caves, Lois was forced to rush to catch up with Raya who was striding for the entrance. Moving as though on auto-pilot, she followed the determined blonde where the waning light of day framed the eroded rock. So caught up in putting one foot in front of the other, she didn't notice that Raya had stopped short of the opening, causing her to collide against the solid mass of the Kryptonian woman's back and bounce off.

For the second time that day, Raya moved quickly enough to catch Lois before she hit the dirt.

"Are you alright?" She asked Lois.

"Yeah, but I'm obviously not making much of a first impression," Lois rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm not usually this…" she made a gesture of fluttered hands around her head, at a loss for actual words, "but you know, it's just a bit much all at once." She self-consciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "And I thought finding out I was pregnant was the shock of my lifetime, but finding out Clark's from another planet – well that's got to beat out just about anything," she said candidly.

Raya frowned then realization dawned, "You didn't know about Kal-El."

Pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows in a show of innocence, Lois petered out a response, "Well, not exactly but don't worry I'm fine with all of it – well as soon as I process all of this I'll be fine with it." Lois smiled but Raya simply looked distraught. "Hey, maybe I should be asking you if you're alright." She touched the other woman on the shoulder in order to draw her eyes up from their inspection of the dirt floor.

"I'm sorry Lois," the amount of sadness visible in her eyes was striking, "you didn't deserve to be used to fulfill Jor-El's agenda. You should have never had your choices taken from you; it's reprehensible."

With the fighting spirit she prided herself on; Lois shrugged and flippantly said, "I'll survive." Though, that bore an entirely new concern for her, "I will survive right? I mean with the baby not being completely human and-"

Raya stopped her before she could get herself worked up, "You'll be perfectly healthy."

Lois sighed in relief, "Good to know." One side of her mouth twitched at the reassurance.

"It doesn't change the fact that you were violated and forced into a situation without consent," blonde hair swished back and forth with the power of her argument.

"Look, I'm not in any imminent danger but from what you've said, Clark is. We can talk about what I'm going to do to this Jor-El character – computer…" she rolled her eyes sky-ward, "whatever, after we make sure Clark's alright. Jor-El will just have to fix whatever he's done and I have a feeling he'll be more inclined to do so if we come back with Smallville in tow."

Confusion registered on Raya's face at the use of the nickname again.

"Clark – I mean Clark," Lois sighed. "Now let's see how good Mac Daddy is with coordinates." Once again she felt compelled to explain when she saw Raya's furrowed brow. "Get it? Mac as is the computer brand – Mac Daddy cause he's a computer…."

No recognition.

"That was genius and what do I get?" Lois spoke to herself. "Nothing. Nada. Can you pretend to get my jokes – it's really not that difficult…I do it for Clark all the time."

"We didn't talk this much on Krypton," Raya moved closer to hold Lois again while she ran.

"That explains so much about Clark," Lois muttered.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was silenced by the rush of blood to her head caused by the extreme speed Raya traveled. When the run tapered off at their coordinates, Lois shook away the sensation, swallowing back the motion induced queasiness.

"I could totally use the Raya Express for my commutes to work every day," Lois ran a hand over her head hoping her hair wasn't in complete disarray.

"If we encounter one of the prisoners you're going to have to use the crystal," Raya explained.

"Can't I just let Clark do the honours once we find him?"

"The crystal only recognizes you."

"What'm I supposed to do with it?" Lois looked down at the bulge the crystal made in her pocket.

"You have already successfully called it to yourself twice – when the time comes, you'll know what to do," Raya took a few steps away from her traveling partner.

"Real helpful you Kryptonians," Lois grumbled, following Raya's example and surveying their destination.

They had halted at an abandoned train-car lot; the stench of rusting steal sitting heavy in the air. Towering boxes of metal blocked much of the remaining light of the day and cast shadows in whatever managed to sneak through. A crash had both women turning to their right in time to see Clark fall onto the roof of one of the cars. The steel whined in protest, buckling in the middle from the impact.

Chanting a silent mantra of 'get up', Lois almost wished Clark hadn't when a beast of a man appeared on top of the box-car beside him. The muscled creature with claw-like fingers jumped to the car where Clark was still struggling to get his feet under him and let loose a vicious right hook that sent Clark backward off the car and sliding into the gravel ground.

With the subject of their search only meters from her feet, Lois was able to see that claw marks gauged into her friend's chest, back and thighs. His t-shirt and jacket hung in a sheered mess off his battered frame; blood soaking the pieces of fabric that had managed to stay in tact. Most worrisome for Lois was seen as he shifted on the ground in the effort to get up once more: three wounds in his abdomen where his enemy had impaled him.

Watching Clark trying to simply hold his shoulders off the ground shook Lois to her core. When Raya had expressed her concern for Clark, Lois had admittedly taken it lightly. Since arriving in Smallville there had been no shortage of dire situations and none that they had been unable to walk away from. But as she looked upon her battered best friend struggling to lift his head, she realized an urgency and fear she had never before known.

The creature he was fighting was no angst addled teen in a fit of confusion; he was bound and determined to kill Clark. She had seen the glint in the creature's eyes in a handful of men who had fought in the wars and developed the one thing all soldiers strived to avoid – unmitigated lust for blood.

The creature jumped down off the box-car a foot from Clark's fallen body, sending a tremor through the packed dirt underfoot. Heedless of his spectators he raised his arm, preparing to bring down his claws in a final blow. Though her military upbringing sung the value of a surprise attack, the mortified friend in Lois screamed out, "Clark!"

Her impulsive shout had two effects; the first was to draw the fearful eyes of Clark her way, silently begging her not to interfere and be hurt in the process; the other effect was the momentary distraction of Clark's attacker and the opening it provided Raya to speed toward the creature and deliver a powerful push.

Seeing the creature fall back shook Lois from her surprised stupor, sending her sprinting toward the fray and her friend.

"Lois." The cracked voice that only slightly resembled Clark made her heart ache. "No, don't!" He frowned the closer she got. "Run!" he ordered and Lois obeyed…only she was running in the wrong direction.

The creature was back on its feet before Lois could reach Clark. One large clawed hand swatted at Raya like she was an insect, carrying her to the ground a distance from where she had originally stood.

Lois froze – the creature's intense black gaze boring into her. Slowly, though as not to attract the attention of the beast, she reached inside her pocket to grasp the crystal. As soon as her hand settled on it a sense of calm intention suffused her. Compelled by instinct, she lifted the crystal out in front of her, simultaneously calling it into action.

Prisms of light danced, refracting off the stone; it knocked her back causing her to stumble before she could widened her stance for better balance against the approaching energy. Lois didn't know how she knew it but the crystal was draining the creature of its life, trapping and storing it somewhere else. But it didn't stop the beast from fighting to stay free.

Drawing closer to the human woman he lifted a lethargic arm and succeeded in knocking the crystal from her hand. "I will not go back," he snarled at her.

Over the beast's shoulder Lois could see Raya had risen and was fast moving toward herself and the creature protectively. "Lois!" She called in earnest.

But Lois was distracted by the sudden sting of claws ripping across her left side. The creature came down with his other arm but Lois was able to duck, tuck and roll herself into a somersault in the direction of the crystal. Holding the object tight, she sprung up to meet the approaching off-worlder and with the stone in her fist, met him with a jab to his throat.

Her arms shaking with the effort of holding the crystal in front on her, she watched the creature drop to his knees. The stone was doing its job – until all that was left of her beastly attacker was a light within the crystal and the fallen few who had fought him.

Lois dropped onto her side, spent from the effort of wielding the crystal. A long, slow blink and she was willing strength back to her limbs in order to sit up. Small hands pressed into her back, steadying and keeping her upright.

"Are you hurt?" Raya didn't wait for Lois' answer, finding it for herself. "You're bleeding," she gasped.

"It's just a scratch – I'm okay," Lois protested turning to survey the area. "Clark!" She battled to stand on her own two feet when she saw that Clark was still lying prone on the ground. Heedless of her own injury, she rushed ungracefully to his side. "What's wrong with him?"

"Moldox's kind can secrete a toxin through their claws that is lethal to Kryptonians," Raya explained.

"What does that mean for Clark?" Lois' eyes widened with fear.

"Clark will heal; your yellow sun will ensure it. The toxin will slow his recovery time but it will soon work itself out of his body and he should be fine."

"We need to get out of here," Lois pressed a hand to Clark's chest to find his breathing laboured. "He needs help."

"There is nothing your medical professionals can do for him," Raya shook her head regretfully.

"Then we should at least take him back to the farm. He'll be more comfortable there," Lois swallowed hard against the pain in her side.

Raya hefted Clark's large frame over her shoulder, drawing a moan from him, and raced back to the farm. Lois didn't even have a chance to miss her before she was back and tossing mused blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"I've returned Kal-El to his house – his body needs time to heal now."

"But he's going to be fine right," Lois eyed her speculatively.

"Moldox's toxin will leave no lasting effects," Raya assured.

"Well, with Clark recuperating you and I will have plenty of time to talk about this whole Krypton thing," Lois smirked in triumph at getting the name right, "and I still have a conversation to finish with the Artic computer. Now, not that I think you're lying or anything but I want to get back to the farm and check on Clark. So hop to it Roadrunner," Lois smirked again when Raya only sighed at the pop culture reference.

The spinning landscape did nothing to slow Lois' gait to the house once they reached the farm. As though she were able to sense Clark's breathing, she headed straight for the living room where Raya had deposited the injured farmboy's frame.

Seating herself on the coffee table gave her the best angle to watch the rise and fall of Clark's chest and Raya's progress into the house. Eager fingers glanced over skin bared by the tatters of his t-shirt, feeling the stickiness of drying blood with no evidence of wounds.

"He's doesn't have any marks on him," Lois whispered in awe. "I saw that…thing stab him – this is his blood but there isn't as much as a scratch."

"Kryptonians heal quickly under the yellow sun. Although I would guess that Kal-El isn't nearly as healed internally yet."

"It's amazing," Lois continued to trace around the sites she knew to have been wide open only minutes before.

"You unfortunately don't have the same power. There is a medical centre here in Smallville – I should take you there now," Raya nodded toward the clawed gashes on Lois' side.

It took Lois a few seconds to realize what Raya was talking about. In her rush to check on Clark's health, she had forgotten about her own injuries.

"I'll be fine. Mrs. Kent keeps a first aid kit upstairs in the bathroom….there's antiseptic and gauze." She brushed off Raya's concern.

"I would feel better if you had a medical professional look you over," Raya argued.

Cringing at the pain she was suddenly acknowledging, Lois admitted, "They're called doctors and trust me when I say no one at the hospital is going to be too happy to see me after yesterday." She recalled the fuss she made about the pregnancy tests and ultrasound. "I'm fine. It's just a deep scratch."

"Alright," Raya turned to head for the stairs to retrieve the supplies.

"You're just going to let me get off that easily," Lois was equal parts surprised and suspect.

Raya shrugged and responded, "I assume you know the state of your health better than I do."

A smiled blossomed across Lois' lips, "I knew there as a reason I was starting to like you."

Keeping one arm tight to her side so as not to pull at the wound, the other passed through Clark's dusty locks. He could definitely use a shower – she had the sudden thought that Mrs. Kent would be aghast at the state of her couch when she returned. The absurdity of that particular thought was an obvious sign that her brain was beginning to overload from the day's events.

Hazel eyes traversed the length of the restless frame on the couch. Who was Clark Kent? Lois had been asking herself that question since arriving in Smallville. Was he a mild mannered farmboy? Was he a co-dependent lover? Was he the dependable friend? The unlikely hero? And the most recent question of all… was he even human?

She would never admit it to him or anyone else but as often as she felt she could read Clark like a book, there were times when he was a complete mystery. It was one of things she liked about him; people who were not easily pegged were always more interesting to know. Perhaps it was due to her transient upbringing or her eclectic tastes but she couldn't appreciate the idea of being summed up in a handful of words.

Did it really even matter who Clark Kent was?

The three years she had known him said it didn't.

But what did it mean for her if it was true? A miraculous pregnancy was shock enough to deal with but now she was facing a pregnancy tied to aliens and more specifically, Clark. A groan slipped passed her lips as even more questions and speculative thoughts assailed her.

A matching groan came from the man she was watching, jolting Lois from her thoughts and causing her to jerk her hand away from him – the hand she didn't realize was still in contact with him.

Clark's face transformed into a grimace as he tried to move his body; Lois copied his expression from the sudden movement.

"Lois," it came out garbled and low; his eyes not able to focus on her.

"Hey Clark," she leaned forward, "I'm right here."

"Okay?" He rasped out.

Lois smiled sadly; he was still the kind of guy who worried more for others than himself. "Yeah Smallville, I'm fine. And you're going to be too." Her hand hovered a half-second over Clark's arm before she resigned herself to caring and let it fall gently against him in silent support. "You know, if you wanted to laze around on your ass for a couple days you didn't have to go and get yourself beat up to do it."

She was disappointed when Clark couldn't muster even a smile at her tease. Unable to stay conscious any longer, his eyelids dropped closed and his body sunk into the couch cushions.

"Clark seems like he's in a lot of pain," Lois said when her eye caught Raya's return.

"It's the toxin. It won't last much longer but he will be significantly weaker until he can absorb some of tomorrow's sunlight.

Lois stood up, grimacing as she tried to remove her top. Finally getting it over her head, she was left in her bra in the middle of the living room with only Raya to help her wrap her wounds.

"So now that we've averted the crisis of the day, think you could fill me in a little about what the hell is going on?" Lois held two large squares of gauze over her side so Raya could wrap a pressure bandage around her middle.

"The man we fought tonight is named Moldox."

"That thing was a man?" Lois' eyes widened.

Raya nodded, "The toxin he secretes weakens Kryptonians; in that state he was able to kill them. The Science Council sentenced him to eternity in the Phantom Zone."

"I feel like I'm playing twenty questions," Lois muttered. "What's the Science Council? And for that matter, I still have no idea what the Phantom Zone is."

"The Science Council ruled Krypton. We were dependent on science and technology – so much so that many believed technology would be able to save our planet. Jor-El sat on the Science Council as one of the ruling families on Krypton; he tried to tell them that science could do nothing to reverse the path we were on but no one would listen." Raya taped down the bandage and was silent for a moment as she thought back to the fateful days leading up to the destruction of her home. "Years before we were even aware the planet was in danger the Science Council commissioned the use of the Phantom Zone for containment of the most dangerous criminals…no one was confident that Krypton's conventional prisons would be able to hold them."

"Is that where Maalox went?" Lois nodded her thanks when Raya produced one of Clark's plaid shirts to wear since her t-shirt had been ruin beyond repair.

"Moldox," Raya corrected, "and yes."

"What exactly happened to Krypton?"

"The planet's core was unstable and it eventually exploded taking everyone with it."

Lois was floored by the idea that an entire population of people had lived and died with no one on earth the wiser. It was enough of a revelation to make her want to distract herself and Raya with another topic for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the other woman with all the finesse of a bulldozer.

"I don't actually need to eat," Raya informed her.

Lois smirked, "You may not need to but it's definitely not something you want to pass up. I'll order us a pizza 'cause cooking for you would just be cruel and unusual punishment." Lois headed for the kitchen and motioned Raya to join her.

"What about Clark? How'd he survive?" Lois asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

Despite being of a superior intellectual race, Raya was finding it difficult to keep up with Lois' rapid thought processes. "Jor-El and Lara crafted an escape pod for Kal-El."

"Lara?" Lois interrupted at the introduction of a new name.

"Kal-El's mother. There was not enough time to build a pod large enough for all of them that was capable of traveling the distance to Earth."

"How long ago did all this happen?" Lois was genuinely interested, unable to grasp that the dramatic tale Raya was weaving was a factual account. She figured that if the information had sunk in she wouldn't have been anywhere near as calm about it all.

"I can only guess based on Kal-El's age that it was about nineteen years ago. In the Phantom Zone time is suspended. I have not aged physically a day since entering the zone," Raya explained. "Kal-El arrived with a meteor shower over a decade ago."

Lois nodded along as that explanation made sense. "What about me? How do I fit into all of this?" Lois glanced down at her abdomen.

Raya was distressed and her face was telegraphing the emotion, "I don't know," she admitted. "The Jor-El I knew would have never abused you in such a way. He wasn't a violent man; he didn't even condone killing the most vicious criminals. It's why he created the Phantom Zone to begin with. Krypton and his family were the most important things to him."

"Obviously family was a little too important…he programmed his computer generated self to make sure he got a grandchild no matter what." Lois crossed her arms and rested her hip on the kitchen island. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. This baby is being foisted on me and even if I wanted a baby my life is not baby friendly." She paused for a moment to run a hand through her hair.

"Is the baby even going to be okay – I mean it's a mix of two entirely different species and what if it's not alright; how do I explain that to the doctors? And what about this destiny that Jor-El kept talking about? How am I supposed to prepare a kid for that? How am I supposed to prepare myself – and what happens if I don't do a good enough job? Jor-El – or the disembodied voice formally known as Jor-El has already proven the lengths he'll go to, to get what he wants."

"I wish I had the answers for you Lois," Raya's eyes studied the floor, "This should not have happened to you. Jor-El should have found another way. And now you're embroiled in our confrontation with the Phantom Zone prisoners. It's my fault – I should have found a way to get Kal-El back to Earth sooner. Maybe then Jor-El would not have taken such drastic measures to ensure the word of Krypton would be heard on this planet."

"What is it with you Krypton people and the guilt trips? Is it coded directly into your DNA? At least now I know that Clark's gotta be one of you 'cause you both think everything's your fault." Lois railed with flare from her hands. "Look…if you're telling the truth then you weren't in any position to stop Jor-El from doing this," she pointed to her stomach. "Feeling guilty doesn't change what's happened and it sure as hell doesn't help me now," Lois finished her tirade in a huff. "What we have to do is figure out a way to fix this. I can't have a baby – and I certainly can't have Clark's baby," she stated resolutely.

"Why are you opposed to it being his child?" Raya was intrigued.

"Where do you want to start? I mean, it's Clark," she said it as though it was the most logical of answers. "There's also the fact that I'm not in a relationship with him."

"You have no relationship with Clark?" Raya furrowed her brow.

Rolling her head around on her neck in a flummoxed motion gave her time to piece together a response, though it was hardly articulate. "Sure we have a relationship. We're friends…sometimes – well always but we like to pretend that we're not. But Smallville and I do not have the kind of relationship I think you're talking about. I mean he's cute and everything but on the compatibility scale I'm say he and I rank about even with lava and a bare feet."

"And this Smallville you're talking about is a name you have for Kal-El and not the town," Raya clarified.

"Right," Lois paced around to the kitchen table. "Not that I think that your boss thought too much about who Clark was dating when he decided to give himself a grandchild. I mean Mrs. Kent and I just happened to be in the neighbourhood – lucky me, having the closest available womb," she said sardonically.

"Perhaps that wasn't the case. The Fortress of Knowledge could have transported anyone on Earth to the Arctic in order for the procedure to take place. It is possible that Jor-El didn't need anyone else as the woman he was looking for arrived of her own volition," Raya's tone was thoughtful as she worked through the possible reasons for the outcome. She did not want to believe that Jor-El would have programmed himself to be unmerciful and brash, completely unmoved by the lives and plight of the people on Earth. It went against everything she knew of him and everything he had wished for his son to accomplish on the planet.

"Is this designed to make me feel better because I gotta tell you, being impregnated against my will with my friend's child - even if I was the 'chosen one' to carry on the people of Krypton and not just the first passer by - doesn't make me feel any better." Her arms cast out to her sides in a show of dramatic action.

"I merely find it hard to believe that you and Clark are not more than friends. When he spoke of you yesterday there was such familiarity and comfort in his voice. There is always tension in his body as though coiled in ready of an attack…except with you. When he was near you the tension disappeared," Raya shared.

"It was most likely that he wasn't tense because he was home," Lois argued. She then shrugged and raised her eyebrows innocently, "Or it could have been because I was asleep when he saw me."

Raya shook her head at Lois' comment.

"What?" The human crossed her arms defensively.

"When you're uncomfortable you make a joke; you use humour to mask your emotions. It's a defense mechanism much like your posture," she nodded to Lois' arms.

Looking down at herself and dropping her arms immediately, Lois opened her mouth to protest. "What? You're here a few days and already a pop psychologist."

"It was just an observation," Raya shrugged.

"A misconstrued one," Lois snorted.

"I saw your reaction when Moldox was fighting Kal-El and his when he thought Moldox would kill you."

"Like I said, we're friends. I don't know about you but I get a little upset when I think my friends are about to be killed," Lois shot back without thinking. The second the words were out of her mouth she saw Raya's face contort and a churning feeling sink into her stomach. "Oh God…I'm sorry. You know exactly what that's like and there wasn't anything you could do about it," Lois passed a hand over her face regretfully. "I shouldn't have said that...sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain." Silence. "Good one Lois," she muttered to herself harshly.

"But it's for that reason that I know what it looks like when someone is entertaining the possibility of losing a friend or someone who is more than a friend. Maybe I was looking through the eyes of a romantic but I saw more than friendship," she said softly.

"Maybe on some level you're right," Lois couldn't believe what she was about to admit but after her insensitive words to the woman she felt honesty was the least she could give her. "Maybe I've always been a little bit in love with Clark Kent but anything other than friendship has never been an option." She sat down at the kitchen table with the weight of her admission.

"Why not?" Raya followed her example and sat across from her.

"For a long time my cousin had a crush on him. I don't know how things worked on Krypton but here you don't betray your family." Lois played with the buttons on the plaid shirt she wore, cringing a little at the pain in her side. "But also….Clark's been in love with Lana Lang since…well….forever. I don't think he's been or ever will be interested in anyone but Lana." She made a face, "Well except for that one time when he got married to Alicia but that only lasted like five minutes."

Raya frowned in confusion.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that Clark isn't interested in anyone but Lana," Lois sighed.

"I wonder then why the Fortress of Knowledge didn't transport Lana," the blonde titled her head, emulating Lois' mannerisms.

Shifting in her seat to find a more comfortable position away from the pain in her side, Lois admitted, "Lana's not exactly with Clark right now. She's dating Lex."

"Lex…that name's familiar," Raya thought for a moment, "He was the human form Zod used on Earth….I must say that keeping all these relationship entanglements is trying."

"You're telling me," Lois rolled her eyes. "Now you see why I don't even let myself think about Clark that way. It keeps things so much easier to deal with." Dropping her head to look down at herself, "Or at least it used to make things easier."

"Lois?" Raya waited for Lois' full attention. "Does that mean that if you let yourself, you'd be in love with Kal-El?"

The inquiry stunned Lois. Her mouth worked soundlessly and her head drifted forward as all of her energy was funneled to her brain in hopes of formulating a response.

"I – I ah…Clark's an amazing guy. There aren't many out there like him and I'm not blind, he's gorgeous on top of it all but – um…." She was interrupted by the sweetest sound she could ever recall hearing, the doorbell. "That's dinner. I'll get it."

With the pizza on plates in front of both girls, Raya hesitated, eyeing the food from all angles. Lois watched her puzzle out what she was going to do with the meal and with a chuckle decided she would put the woman out of her misery.

"Pick it up with your hands and take a bite," Lois demonstrated, happy to have something other than any potential feelings she had for Clark to think about.

"It's an interesting way to eat," Raya didn't seem convinced but copied Lois' example and took a bite. She was surprised at the taste – it was much better than she had been expecting.

"It's good isn't," Lois smiled at Raya's enjoyment. "If it weren't for Mrs. Kent I would still likely be living off the stuff." There was a pregnant pause in the conversation as both women turned their attention to the food. "So tell me more about Krypton. What was it like? Did everyone there look like you and Clark?"

Lois' inquiry surprised Raya; Kal-El had not shown much of an interest in Krypton outside of getting rid of the Phantom Zone prisoners. Though she still did not agree with Jor-El's methods for ensuring a Kryptonian on Earth, she was beginning to understand his choice in Lois Lane. Her Earthen tour guide reminded her of someone from Krypton, she just couldn't place who it was.

"The planet was not green and lush like this one. The Fortress of Knowledge was built in the image of Krypton's terrain. Your Artic Polars are the best representation of Krypton's climate." In the course of her description, Raya became the most animated Lois had seen her – her face was aglow as memories no doubt played behind her eyes.

"What about the actual Fortress – it's not made out of ice. It's like glass or something," Lois recalled.

"Crystal. Everything is made out of crystal. In fact one crystal can be coded to form an entire structure. Our crystals were the life blood of our society as they are the life blood of the Fortress. There were many crystals in the consol at the Fortress; each one of them serves a different purpose. On Krypton, Kal-El's mother Lara was responsible for all of the educational crystals. The closest translation on Earth for her occupation is librarian."

A smile lit Raya's lips as she finally connected who it was Lois reminded her of.

Lara.

They shared the same thirst for knowledge and understanding; both were headstrong and opinionated when they believed in something and they valued their family and friends above all; their loyalty and devotion for ones held dear would remain steadfast in the face of any foe. Yes, it would appear that Jor-El had chosen with deliberate intent and proven that his wisdom survived the destruction of the planet.

"What was she like?" Lois leaned forward as she was pulled into the story.

Raya's smile widened as the question followed her line of thinking. "She was a quiet woman to most. Until you got to know her she didn't say much. But once she was comfortable with you she was quite opinionated. I know that Jor-El depended on her council on numerous occasions."

"What about Jor-E? You worked with him so you must have known him well."

"He was consumed with making Krypton better. He was a scientist and sat on the Science Council but he was always inventing, researching – doing everything he could to improve life on Krypton. It broke his heart to know that there was nothing he could do to stop the planet from being destroyed."

"On Krypton did you have your abilities?"

"No. Krypton orbited a red sun. It was older and didn't emit as much radiation. I believe the source of the abilities is the yellow sun – it's a younger star and has much more energy to emit. Our bodies must absorb the extra energy and convert it into the abilities."

Lois was entranced by the picture Raya was painting of a distance people who were just as concerned with making a good life for themselves and their families as humans were. An entire race of people existed now only in the two people….three if she were brave enough to count the baby growing in her.

"All Kryptonians are like humans in appearance. We have different features from one another but otherwise are the same. I believe it's part of the reason Jor-El chose Earth as his son's final destination."

Lois shook her head in astonishment, "It's just amazing to think that a people have lived and died and we didn't know about it. Has Clark always known where he came from?" All of a sudden it truly clicked that the people Raya spoke of were a part of Clark. It was his history, his legacy to carry – an amazing concept in Lois' mind.

"Kal-El told me that many of his abilities didn't start appearing until adolescence. And the Fortress was not built until a year or so ago. The Kents kept the ship he arrived in and it provided him with some information about his origins but as he has told it, many of his meetings with Jor-El have not been amicable."

"Apparently he and I have something in common where the Kryptonian Dad is concerned," Lois snorted.

"Kal-El isn't aware of your pregnancy yet I presume," Raya glanced behind her to the living room where Clark still lay.

"No. Until you took me to the Fortress I didn't even know how I got pregnant. And just so you know, I may very well wake up tomorrow morning and not believe any of what's happened today. Immaculate conceptions and visitors from above aren't exactly an every day occurrence for me – I mean I'm many things, but the Virgin Mary I am not and this," she pointed to her stomach, "sure as hell isn't Jesus Christ. Even if Jor-El thinks this kid is going to be some kind of savior."

There was a pause while Lois let her words reverberated back to her; the point of recognition was accompanied by a scrunching of her face. "My life has become a really bad religious satire," she sighed heavily, dropping her head into her arms atop the table. "So what powers do you have? I mean, obviously you're fast but you keep saying 'abilities' is in, more than one, so what are the others?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Raya commented.

"I'm trying to distract myself. Amazingly finding out Clark and you are from another planet that no longer exists is not the most shocking news I've received in the last twenty-four hours," Lois quipped.

"I haven't had cause to use all of my abilities yet but Kal-El has told me of all of them. I have an overwhelming strength, can create fire with my eyes, x-ray anything, a powerful lung capacity superior hearing. Kal-El says that on occasion he's been able to fly but he's only managed it a few times." Lois was silent and the change in the norm rattled Raya's confidence. "I'm not going to hurt you Lois," she assured.

"What?" Lois was startled, "I know you're not going to hurt me. You've been trying to protect me since you met me…which I have to tell you is a little annoying. And anyway, if you're anything like Clark – which your protective streak tells me you are – I have nothing to worry about. I was just thinking that a lot of situations Clark and I have been in are starting to make sense. Times when I thought we were realllly lucky probably had more to do with Clark's abilities than divine favours." Smiling at the other woman, Lois added, "I totally expect a ride once you get the whole flying thing down."

Somewhere beyond the kitchen a cell phone chirped insistently. The ring tone was the manufacturer's standard so Lois knew it wasn't hers and she doubted that Raya had a phone of her own, leaving only Clark's phone as the likely culprit. Hauling herself from the table, she stalked to the living room in search of the annoying device. There was nothing on the floor or table and the longer it rang the more sure she was that it was coming from Clark's pants.

"Wonderful," she huffed.

Clark moaned and grimaced in response to the noise. Lois noticed the sweat that bathed his face and chest, wondering if there was anything else they could do to make him more comfortable. But first she had to stop the phone from ringing.

"You better not wake up for this Smallville or I'll kick your ass," she warned. "Okay, maybe I won't," she amended, "but I'll get Raya to." Carefully she reached into the front of Clark's jeans, all the while watching his face and hoping he wouldn't wake up. A little thrill coursed through her at the prospect of Clark waking up and the possible reactions he would have to finding Lois with her hand down his pants pocket.

"Chloe, of course, who else would be calling you. I'm right here." She rolled her eyes at the name on the phone's screen. "Hello," she said into the cell.

"Lois?" Chloe's surprise manifested itself in a shrill version of her name.

"That's me Chlo."

"What are you doing answering Clark's phone?"

"It was ringing," Lois answered sardonically. After the day she'd had, her patience for small town drama was worn thin.

"Where's Clark? Where are you for that matter?"

"I'm at the farm. And Clark….he's around," she bit the inside of her cheek and leaned down to smooth the hair back from his forehead.

"But he's there right?"

"Yeah, look Chloe I'm entertaining a guest right now so I can't talk. I'll see you later though. Bye," with that she ended the call.

Dropping the phone on the table, Lois took a harder look at Clark and once more began to worry. He didn't appear to be getting better despite what Raya had promised.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else we can do for him?"

"Like humans, Kryptonians expel toxins through sweat. It's a good sign – we should see significant improvements soon."

"So you wanna tell me more about Krypton while sleeping beauty rests up?" Lois quirked an eyebrow at the other woman, eager to hear more about the planet and people Clark came from.

SSSSS

Muted voices were the first sound that Clark recognized when he came to shortly after; the next was the sound of his own laboured breathing. Testing out his limbs brought forth a soft grown as his entire body protested at the movement.

Choosing to lay still a while longer, Clark tried to focus on the nearby voices. He identified Lois' right away – he would be able to pick out her lower clipped tone anywhere. But the other was throwing him for a loop. It was a woman but not Chloe or his mother. For a second he even mused over the possibility that she was talking to Lana but that voice didn't quite fit either.

Memories of the afternoon drifted back to him and with them an answer to whom the other voice was. He remembered fighting the Phantom and realizing that he wasn't going to be able to defeat him on his own. Then Raya was speeding toward them but met with as much success as he had.

So how had he ended up back at home?

Where was the Phantom?

The final image filtering in left him more worried than sated. Lois had been there – and that beast had attacked her. He remembered seeing Lois hurt and fall and then….. then he wasn't sure what he saw. He thought he saw his family's crystal – but in Lois' hand?

Steeling himself against the ache and lethargy that came with movement, he lifted up off the couch. Once he was standing he noticed his tattered t-shirt; he lifted the ruins over his head and dropped them on the table next to his cell phone. Walking slowly, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Lois?"

She glanced up at the gravelly utterance from across the room.

"Whoa there Smallville, better to stand before you walk," Lois chide him. She was careful rising out of her chair, more aware of the pain in her side than before, as she made her way to Clark's side. "How are you feeling? Raya promised that the toxin would leave your body and you'd be better than new in no time."

Ignoring her inquiries about his health he asked, "Lois, are you okay?" Clark frowned, surveying her to check for injury and stopping when he caught sight of his plaid shirt.

"Just peachy," she smiled brightly at him. "How are you feeling? You took some hard knocks there today." She went to look him over when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I feel sore," he shot a worried look toward Raya.

"Moldox carries a substance in their bodies that's toxic to Kryptonians. It's already begun to leave your body but you might be a little sluggish until you can absorb ultra violet energy tomorrow," Raya rose from the table.

Clark's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and fear at Raya's explanation, heedless of Lois' presence in the room. He opened his mouth to protest, or excuse away Raya's comments, hoping Lois wouldn't ask too many questions about her reference to the sun and Kryptonians.

"Oh don't look so scared Smallville," Lois shook her head at him. "I know all about Krypton – who do you think sent that thing back to the Phantom Zone."

She wouldn't have thought it was possible but Clark's eyes widened further when he jerked his head to stare at her.

"H – how did you manage that Lois?" Clark was beginning to feel very hot.

"Jor-El's crystal," she stated with a matter of fact air.

"Jo – Jor-El?"

"When did you develop a stutter Smallville?" Lois raised an eyebrow. For the first time since yesterday, she was not on the receiving end of being shocked – it felt good. "I used the crystal to trap Murdock-"

Raya interrupted to correct her, "Moldox."

"Right," Lois nodded, "So I used it to trap him back in the Phantom Zone. So you can thank me for saving your life anytime." She patted his chest in jest but ended up lingering on the hard warmth of his skin for beat longer.

"How did you know where I was?" It wasn't the most prudent question but it was all Clark could come up with as his brain tried desperately to catch up.

"The Fortress was able to locate you," Raya answered when she realized Lois was too busy acting as though she wasn't affected by Clark's physique.

"You fixed it?" He cast a sideways look at Lois as they continued the conversation.

"Lois did," Raya's response stunned Clark once more. "In fact there was nothing wrong with it to begin with; the Fortress had shut itself down as a means of protection."

"Letting me think your Artic Castle was Heaven was sooooo uncool Smallville," Lois shook her head back and forth in mock disappointment. "At least now I know I wasn't losing my mind." Her eyes drifted to Clark's chest of their own volition one time too many causing her to jerk back a bit to breath. "I'm going to go grab you a shirt that still has a hem. You kids talk amongst yourselves," and she was up the stairs like a shot.

With Lois gone, Clark whirled to face Raya, abject fear plain on his face. "Raya, what have you told Lois about me?" He was shaking with the effort to reign in his desire to grab the woman by the shoulders and shake the information out of her.

"I explained what she needed to know so that we could help you defeat Moldox and since then, we have been talking about life on Krypton before the implosion. She's very interested in where we come from and the abilities Earth's yellow sun give us." Raya straightened her shoulders as Clark's eyes narrowed to bore his gaze into her.

"You told her everything!" He whispered harshly.

"She deserved to know," Raya defended hotly.

"That's not your decision to make!" Clark fired back.

Tilting her chin up in defiance, "Well, the decision has already been made. And I think once you learn the circumstances you'll agree with it."

"You didn't need Lois to help with the Phantom. You could have located me and brought me the crystal. You put her in danger by bringing her along," Clark glanced to the stairs to make sure Lois wasn't on her way down.

"Is this about me telling her about Krypton or putting her in danger?"

"You shouldn't have done either!" Clark exclaimed.

"Without Lois the crystal would have been useless and there was very little chance she would have let me go without her," Raya's annoyance was showing through – she wasn't used to having to deal with others. For years she had been in control of her own survival but Kal-El's overbearing was infringing on that control.

"You're faster and stronger than her – you could have left without her," he glowered.

"First of all I take offense to that," Lois announced from the stairs. "Second, that's no way to talk to someone who helped save your life Smallville. I'm pretty sure your Mom would be disappointed." Descending the final few steps, she move up beside Clark. "Here," she pushed a balled up t-shirt into his chest.

"You and Kal-El have important matters to discuss," Raya shared a knowing look with Lois that had Clark feeling a little left out. "I think I'll head out to the barn and take a better look around the farm."

Clark frowned at the escape tactic while Lois simply panicked. "Are you sure you want to go out to the barn? I mean it is really dusty and it can get chilly at night…"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Raya did her best to stifle the smile that threatened at her lips and left the house.

"Thanks a lot," Lois muttered under her breath when she was left alone with Clark. Putting some space between she and Clark, Lois moved to the sink before turning to face him again. "Are you going to tell me why you were yelling at Raya or just stand there looking like an idiot." _Sexy idiot _floated through Lois' thoughts causing her to curse Raya and her observations of their relationship.

Using the time it took to pull the t-shirt over his head, Clark tried in desperation to order his errant mind. He wasn't even sure where to begin; so much had happened that he had missed in a couple of hours. Lois knew everything. How was he going to deal with this? What was he going to say? What was she going to say? Why did she have her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face?

"What?" His brow creased in confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Lois discreetly favoured her injured side. "Are you sure you're Kryptonian? 'Cause Raya said they were a highly intelligent people."

"How did you find out?" Clark finally asked her, leaning against the wall.

"Look, Raya kinda came speeding into the barn while I was there. At the beginning I thought she was a total quack – she was talking about Krypton and aliens and crystals. But she was definitely one of the nicer crazy people I'd met in Smallville. So we talked…I may have led her to believe I knew what she was talking about." Clark pursed his lips. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I thought she was out of her mind; I wasn't about to do something to set her off!"

"How did she convince you she wasn't Belle Reeve bound?" Clark wasn't expecting Lois to appear so uncomfortable at the question but her quick dropping eyes and fiddling fingers said more than words ever could. "What happened Lois?"

"Before I tell you that, I need you to know that I think it's pretty awesome that you're from Krypton. They sounded like an amazing people – a people that humans could learn a lot from," Lois met Clark's eyes so he could see her sincerity.

"They destroyed themselves," was Clark's bitter response.

"No, they had a hand in their own destruction. But it doesn't change the fact that we can learn from them; their greatest achievements and their failures. You should be proud to be part of that heritage Clark. Although so far I'm not a big far of your biological father's but I hear there's a lot of that going around." Though moved by Lois' words, he didn't seem convinced. But she didn't have time to dwell on that – there were more important issues to discuss than Clark's ego. "Your secret is safe Clark; I'll never tell another soul," she assured him.

"I didn't think you would Lois," Clark was surprised that it was the truth. "And I understand if you want some distance-"

"Clark! Are you hearing me? You're a good natured super-powered alien….I can think of worse things," she sighed at her own incompetence at communicating. "Look, I've known you for three years; we've been friends for about that. I like the guy I've been friends with… as it turns out that guy wasn't from Earth. It's not something new to you or who you are, just new to me." She stopped abruptly, rubbing her eyes, "I'm getting off topic. My point….I know. It's cool with me. Deal with it. Let's move on."

"How is it possible that you're annoying even about this?" Clark shook his head while moving closer to her.

"Around you Smallville, it comes naturally," she quipped. Before she could say anything further the conversation was interrupted by Clark's low chuckles. He was keeping his mouth closed so as to temper them but it was having little effect. "What are you laughing at? She sent a pre-emptive glare his way if he was laughing at her.

"Nothing," he got out around the laughter, "it's just that after getting a bomb dropped on you as big as 'I'm an alien' you're still the same Lois. Don't you have questions or concerns?"

"Raya's answered most of my questions about Krypton and what it means to be from there; the kind of abilities you have. You managed to sleep through that part," she reminded him. "And on the Richter scale of information bombs this was only about a 5. Since I'm coming off experiencing an 8, it's got the surprise value of an aftershock."

"Does this have something to do with you staying here last night?" Clark took another few steps in her direction, suddenly filled with concern.

A sharp nod was all Lois could muster; the rest of her energy was being conserved for the declaration. "I found out yesterday that I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Clark wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear but it definitely wasn't that. His body began tipping forward as though he no longer had control of it, before he caught himself and straightened. Seeing that Lois was waiting for his reaction, he swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the bitter lump that had appeared abruptly in his throat. The news sadden him; he didn't know why – it made absolutely no sense. Lois was his friend, he should be happy for her, supporting her. When instead….instead he was distraught, it was one more thing that would mean he would see less of her.

"Um…congratulations," it came out more as a question than statement. "Oliver must be ecstatic," he knew how much family meant to the other man. However, it also meant that his escapades as Green Arrow had greater potential to endanger Lois and now her child. His fists tightened at his side anticipating the persuasive conversation he would be having with Oliver soon. There was no way he could let the other man, friend or not, get away with leaving Lois in the dark about his job after dark.

"Okay, now I'm more convinced than ever that Raya's got the wrong guy. I'm really not seeing any of the Kryptonian intelligence Kal-El," she huffed.

A muscle at Clark's jaw jumped, "Please don't call me that," his was a soft plea, one that Lois would heed and note to question later.

"Alright then Smallville, you wanna tell me what Oliver has to do with this? And last I saw him, he wasn't too ecstatic considering I had just dumped him." Lois crossed her arms then uncrossed them, cursing Raya and her comments about it being a defensive posture.

"But he's – you're having a baby," Clark replied.

"Yes, we covered that part," she drawled.

"What I mean is you and he are having a baby, don't you want to try and make it work?"

"And once more I'm back to questioning this superior intelligence claim or Raya's. Oliver's and I haven't slept together. But besides that, Oliver and I only met a bit over a month ago. I'm eight weeks pregnant…." Lois wound her hand around in the air a few times for effect, "Are you with me Smallville?"

"You were pregnant before you and Oliver met," he concluded. At that conclusion he was stumped for something to say. Should he ask who the father was? That seemed a little uncouth. Maybe he would wait for Lois to say something.

"Apparently," she shot him a tight lips grin without any good humour behind it. "When the doctor told me I was….pregnant," the word wasn't getting easier to say, "I didn't believe her." Clark opened his mouth to add something but she headed him off, "No, I wasn't just being stubborn. There was no possible way that I could be pregnant – I mean it would be defying all kinds of scientific laws if I were. So you can imagine that I was unnerved when test after test proved I was in fact pregnant."

The wheels were beginning to spin in Clark's head while Lois was consumed with laying out her story as clearly and organized as her tired psyche could muster. But the day had been long and the rope that had been tethering her sanity was beginning to fray.

"Okay, so I was totally freaked out – so much for abstinence being the safest sex to practice. I was walking around thinking that someone had slipped me a mickey so I came here."

Again the muscles at Clark's jaw rippled, his hands tightening on the stool in front of him until it split apart into most dust. Lois' eyes went wide at the show of strength while Clark only blushed a little.

"You're definitely Kryptonian….you probably would have ridden the short bus to school though."

The tease was brushed off by Clark as he focused on the former statement. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who drugged you?" He ground out through his teeth.

"No one," she could see Clark wasn't buying it, "seriously Smallville, no one drugged me. I thought that's what had happened but then Raya and I began talking and she seemed to think she knew how I ended up with a freeloader."

"Raya?" The story was taking another unexpected turn but Clark knew he should have anticipated it after everything else that had happened that day.

"Here, I'll show you." She moved into the living room more gingerly than normal but Clark with too distracted to notice. "Your family's crystal is imprinted with the genetic code of its keeper. It's a security measure to ensure no one but the keeper can control the crystal and the Fortress and probably the Phantom Zone as well." Clark watched her with opened mouth surprise. "Yeah, I know, I gained an entire vocabulary in one day," Lois shrugged.

"When you were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, the Jor-El erased your genetic imprints from the Fortress and subsequently the crystal. He thought you were lost to the prison forever so he needed to find another Kryptonian to complete a destiny of some kind."

"But there aren't any more Kryptonians…except for Raya but she was in the Zone with me," Clark was growing increasingly wary.

"True. But Jor-El's doesn't exactly seem the type to give up without a fight," Lois said intuitively. "Here, watch this," she placed the crystal on the counter top and stepped back a few feet. "Now go pick it up," she directed.

Wondering where this was going to get them, Clark reached for his family stone. A hairs breath away from making contact the crystal was flying through the air almost as fast as Clark could move. It landed gently in the palm of Lois' hand, glowing as though angry for the trespass on Clark's part.

"The crystal is imprinted for me Clark," Lois told him softly, still in awe herself. "It's why you couldn't return power to the Fortress and why Raya needed to bring me along tonight." She paused a moment. "You were right; there are no more Kryptonians so Jor-El saw fit to create his own. Eight weeks ago the plane your mother and I were on went down. I thought I saw Heaven. What I didn't know was that your mother took us to the Fortress for shelter and to beg Jor-El for help. He did help us – he sent us back to Smallville so that we could get to a hospital but not before helping himself first. The crystal is imprinted with my signature until your son was of age to complete his father's destiny." With a trembling free hand, Lois touched her abdomen as a last confirmation of the events for Clark.

"My son?" Clark breathed, eyes dropping to scrutinize Lois' stomach.

"Ours actually. If the computer claiming to be your father can be believed," she watched his face for a noticeable reaction but he spun around so his back was to her. "Refusing to believe it doesn't make it go away – trust me, I've tried," Lois hoped that if she kept talking to him it would keep him grounded in the moment. The last thing she needed was for Clark to react like she had; they had things to do and she didn't want to be wasting a day while he processed everything.

With his back to Lois, Clark's face betrayed his emotion. His eyes squeezed shut in a valiant effort to keep his tears locked away, only his attempts were in vain. A tear slipped passed the final line of defense and caught on the bridge of his nose before continuing down. In no time his brothers were chasing after him in rivets down his rosy cheeks.

He was a menace to his family and friends, a poison in their lives tainting everything that was good. Memories assailed him, sweeping him back to another time in the not so distant past when Jor-El had displayed a similar act of omniscience and the destruction that had been left in its wake. His mother had paid the price for his heritage, his father most definitely had as well and now Lois was paying the price. Used in Jor-El's Machiavellian plays to expedite a destiny that Clark was not inclined to partake in.

What did this mean for Lois besides the obvious trauma? Would she survive his father's nefarious meddling? Would the child? A son. Would she be expected to raise the child? Would he be taken from her? And what about now that he was back from the Zone? How could he and Lois have a child together?

"Clark," Lois called in a tone that commanded him to face her.

Stalling to wipe his face clear of tears, Clark slowly turned around. Despite his best efforts the remnants of his emotion clung to his lashes, telling Lois a story of his torment. Glassy blue eyes met and locked with hers in the artificial light of the house and Lois imagined she could see all the questions Clark longed to ask swirling in light orbs and every fear that accompanied an answer.

"I'm healthy Clark. Raya tells me that the pregnancy will advance normally and I'll be fine through and after it all. Not that I would know what a normal pregnancy would be like," she added.

Clark was bowled over. Lois was standing before him doing her best to assuage his fears, to assure him, comfort him and trust him, when she should have been running as fast as should could in the opposite direction. He had a flash from earlier in the evening when he had told Lois to run. She had run – toward the fight – toward him. Even when faced with every reason to turn and flee, she held her ground, even advanced into danger for those she cared about. All at once Clark was thunderstruck by the amazing woman standing before him; he didn't think he could ever recall recognizing perfection in another human being but in that instance he saw it in Lois.

"I'm so sorry," he rasped out, hampered still by the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry he did this to you." The whispered words were only heard by Lois as she was moving closer to Clark while they were being spoken.

Clark reached for her and pulled her into his embrace. They had shared the occasional hug of congratulations and comfort in the passed but none as drawn out or emotional as the one they shared then. As the seconds dragged on, neither was sure who was the comforter and who was being comforted. It didn't matter; they both needed the tactile security the others' arms possessed. Clark just held Lois a little tighter, wishing he could protect her from the dangers of the world… wishing he could protect her from himself.

"Clark, you have nothing to be sorry for," Lois murmured against the cotton of his t-shirt. "I don't think it was your intension to end up in an alien prison, just like your mom had no intension of this happening when she took us to the Fortress for protection. There's only one architect of all this and he's not beating himself up about it," she pulled back, bracing her hands on his biceps. "I'll tell you like I told Raya: feeling guilty for what's happened doesn't change it – it serves no purpose – so pull yourself together soldier," she said in the best imitation of her father she was able.

Clark nodded his compliance, watching Lois back away to a respectable distance. "Do you know what you're going to do about it?" He navigated carefully.

"About what?" Lois frowned in confusion.

"The baby. What are you going to do about the baby?"

Lois parted her lips to respond but found she didn't have an answer. "I uh…I don't actually know," she shifted nervously. "Up until earlier today I was more concerned with figuring out how I ended up…pregnant." Lois paused thoughtful, "I guess adoption's out; the paternal medical history would raise a few eyebrows, if not then, for sure when the kid started winning drag races without a car."

"What about…uh…" Clark trailed off.

"Termination?" Lois finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. To be honest I never planned on having kids. And now to be face with it… I think I still might be too selfish to have a baby," her admission perplexed Clark.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that a baby is a lifetime commitment. As soon as they're born, you become the second most important person – they get first ranking. And if you're not prepared to be number two the child suffers." Clark's eyes were glowing with a little too much admiration for Lois' liking, so she quickly plowed onward. "What about you? Don't think just because you missed out on the fun part of the baby making that you get a free pass on the rest."

"I never thought I'd be able to have children," he divulged. "I doubt I'd be compatible with a human woman. But I think I could raise a child."

Lois snorted, "Don't get me wrong Smallville, I know we could raise this child, the question is, how well? What kind of custody arrangement would we have? Would we be able to afford everything he'll need? And what would this mean for us, we would essentially be making a commitment to each other…how does that work?"

"I don't know. I don't have answers for anything right now Lois, except that I'll support you no matter what you decide." He took a risk and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for emphasis.

"Even if this is your only chance to be a father?"

Clark nodded his head, "Even then. You're my friend; I never want to see you hurt but I'm afraid this is hurting you more than you'd ever let on."

"Smallville, when have I ever been less than brutally honest with you," she quirked an eyebrow, hoping to inject some levity into the atmosphere.

"That's right, 'cause you pour your emotions out," he said facetiously.

"We just deal with our emotions differently. You like to consume yourself with them, brood and talk endlessly about them – analyzing every aspect, while I prefer to keep busy and chip away a bit at a time." She cringed a little at a sharp pain in her side but covered it neatly. "If there's one thing you should know about me by now Smallville, it's that I don't do drama."

"Look," she sighed, "we don't even know if termination is a viable option so there's not much point in discussing this until we have some answers."

"What do you mean 'viable option'?"

"If you haven't notice Clarkie, Daddy Jor-El is pulling the strings here. He was obviously pretty determined to have this baby created and considering nothing seems to hurt you it's possible that the same'll be true for Junior here," she pressed a hand on her stomach, stunned at the ease with which the motion had become common place. Maybe she already knew what she was going to do…. Maybe she had known all along.

"You think we should go talk to Jor-El?"

"I think that the Fortress and whatever destiny he has in mind are rightfully yours so it'd be a good idea to turn ownership back over to you. A little interrogating of the Wizard of Oz wanna-be might be in order while were there."

Had Clark not known Lois like he did, he would have missed the sharp edge to her words and emerald flash in her eyes. Whether she was dealing with the pregnancy or not, there was no doubt that she wasn't over being mad as hell at Jor-El.

Before he could suggest they retrieve Raya and head to the Fortress he caught Lois cringe. She did a good job of masking it but it was too late, he'd seen the crack in the veneer.

"Lois, are you okay?"

"Right as rain Smallville," she wasn't as convincing as she had been earlier and she knew it.

Rather than calling her on it, Clark took a step toward her and watched as her left arm braced itself tighter to her side. Focusing on the red plaid shirt she was wearing, he was able to make out a blotched pattern of red that didn't match the fabric.

"You're bleeding," he closed the remaining distance between them before she could blink. A beat later he was lifting the hem of the shirt on the left side to find blood soaked bandages.

"Dammit," Lois groaned.

"What happened?"

"The friendly neighbourhood escaped prisoner." She laid her hand on Clark's to subdue the firestorm of anxiety he was radiating. "It's worse than it looks. I've always been a bleeder….good blood circulation, gives me my rosy complexion."

"You need stitches Lois," Clark's brow furrowed with worry.

"And what exactly am I supposed to tell the doctor?"

"A mountain lion attacked you," he came up with quickly.

"A mountain lion," Lois reiterated and Clark nodded, "in Kansas….the flattest state in the country." Rolling her eyes at him, she pushed down the shirt, "How you've managed to keep your secret a secret for this long I'll never know."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he insisted.

"Raya's quickly becoming my favourite Kryptonian Smallville. I just need to double up the pressure bandages and maybe slap a little glue on there," she shrugged.

"What!"

"Glue Clarkie, used in hospitals all over the world…it actually minimized scarring to use it over stitches," she said. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, doctors have used it on me before."

"Are you sure they weren't just hoping some of it would drip and seal up your mouth?"

"Ha ha," Lois mocked dryly. "Glue Smallville, go find me some glue," she shoed him away. When he was out of site, she lowered her body carefully to the remaining intact stool in the kitchen. She was feeling a little heady from the blood loss but it was the pain sitting front and center in her mind.

A knock sounded at the kitchen door and not wanting risk another sharp pain, Lois stayed seated, "Come on in." She assumed Raya was returning from her 'exploration' of the farm. So when a shorter blonde barreled through the door she was taken aback but no more than the newly arrive Chloe.

"Lois!" Again it was tinged with a high pitch squeak.

Cringing at the shrill sound, she rolled her head from side to side slowly, "Do you have to say my name with that level of bewilderment? You knew I was here; I told you when you called," Lois really wasn't in any mood to deal with Chloe's bizarre new attitude.

"Is Clark out in the barn?" Chloe stood at the door, prepared to head that way.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," Lois bit out.

Chloe signed impatiently, "Lois, I live with you I know how you're doing. Now, I have to talk to Clark about something important…where is he?"

"I asked him to find me some glue – so he better be around here somewhere finding me glue," she shrugged as much as her injury would allow.

Chloe stared at her incredulously before shaking her head, "Your show and tell project for the Inquisitor is gonna have to wait cause I'm working on a story and I need some help from Clark."

Lois loved her cousin she really did….and she kept reminding herself of that as the urge to go a few rounds with her drifted across her mind. "Chloe, for my sanity and your safety I suggest you wait in the barn for Smallville," she said in a deep halting voice.

"What the hell is up with you lately?" She frowned at her older cousin.

Disbelief raced across Lois' features, "What's up with me?" It came out with greater volume than she had anticipated.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange for weeks! First with the whole reporter act and then taking up with a billionaire – and let's not forget your obsession with Green Arrow. I mean, come on Lois, what are you trying to accomplish with it all? You're out there flitting about while the rest of us are dealing with real problems that actually impact the world – some of us have to make the tough decisions," Chloe explained as though speaking to a small child.

"Wanting to be a reporter is not an act; apparently it's too much to ask that my own family support me. It's not about usurping your goals – it's about me finally finding something I love to do and I'm good at. Because I am. I'm a dammed good writer and I'm not going to let the fact that you found journalism first deter me. I have every right you do – the profession was around long before you came along and it'll be around long after you're gone," Lois said vehemently.

"As for Oliver, I didn't 'take up with him'. I was dating a nice guy, next time I'll be sure to check with up to make sure he isn't too rich. I'm not even going to discuss Green Arrow with you because the only word I can think of right now is hypocrite. And don't deceive yourself… you may help Clark out, research things, work behind the scenes but when it comes down to it, it's Clark who's putting himself on the line. He's the one making life or death decisions, risking exposure, so don't you dare stand there and lecture me on _real problems_ and _tough decisions_." Her tone was even, casting an ominous shadow on every word.

"What are you talking about?" Lois saw genuine fear in Chloe's eyes.

"Don't play dumb Chloe, you don't wear it well. I know Clark's secret and considering all the looks the two of you share, I know you know it too," Lois stood up, adrenalin masking the pain she had previously felt.

"Whatever you think you know about Clark, you don't have a clue," Chloe fired back.

Lois gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils, "Oh cousin, I'm about five minutes away from giving you a clue."

"Are you going to hit me Lois," Chloe taunted with a sneer.

"I don't know Chloe, do you have any more topically relevant insults about my job you want to sling my way?"

The door burst open before either girl could continue, "I heard yelling, are you alright Lois?" Raya stood in the doorway; blue eyes wide as she surveyed Lois then turned her gaze on the new face.

"Everything's fine Raya. Sorry about the yelling." Tilting her head to one side she appraised the woman. "How'd you hear yelling Raya – we weren't that loud and you were out in the barn?"

"You're Raya?" Chloe tore her eyes from her cousin to stare at the tall blonde.

"Eavesdropping is not cool Raya… unless you're doing it on someone who's not me," Lois admonished, wavering slightly on her feet from her sudden shift to a standing position. Instinctively she pressed a hand to her side; her breath hitched when she felt something damp coat her fingers. Pulling it away, she glanced down surreptitiously to find her hand stained in her own blood.

The sound of Clark's booted feet on the wooden stairs drew the attention of the other two women in the room.

"Will Elmer's do Lo-" he stopped talking and walking abruptly at the look on Lois' face. The stairs obstructed his view of everyone else. "Lois?" His face contorted with hers. When her knees began to buckle he was already speeding to catch her.

Lois' heavy lidded eyes looked up at Clark's concerned features. "I think maybe the hospital's a good idea after all," she whispered, then promptly passed out. Clark was out the door and racing at full tilt to the emergency room with an unconscious Lois cradled in his arms.

"She needs a doctor!" He yelled to anyone who was listening as soon as he was through the doors.

An orderly swung a gurney in front of him so he could place Lois down and a nurse appeared at his elbow.

"She's bleeding badly from her left side," Clark told the woman who was motioning for the orderly to follow her to a cubicle. Before she could get too far, Clark grabbed her arm to add something, "She's pregnant."

And then she was wheeled off.

Back at the farm Martha was pulling up the drive at the same time that Chloe was pulling out. Rolling down her window, she motioned for the young woman to do the same.

"Chloe, Raya," she acknowledged both blondes. "Where are you two headed?"

"To the hospital. Clark just took Lois – she was bleeding and fainted," Chloe explained.

"She lost consciousness," Raya corrected and had two sets of eyes scrutinizing her for her trouble. "Lois doesn't faint," she clarified.

Martha's mouth worked soundlessly a moment before uttering, "Go ahead, I'll follow behind."

"It would be faster for me to run us there," Raya said once the window had been closed and the car was moving again.

"And I told you, I'd rather have my car at the hospital if I need it," Chloe gripped the wheel tighter as she simultaneously pressed on the accelerator with a little more weight.

When they reached the hospital, Chloe barely had the car in park before she was rushing into the building. Against a far wall in the emergency room sat Clark, his knees bouncing erratically with building anxiety.

"Clark, where is she?"

Like a shot he was out of the chair and striding to meet Chloe's rapid approach. "The doctor's in with her right now."

"What the hell happened Clark?" Chloe demanded. "I'm feeling really Twilight Zoney right now."

By that time Raya had appeared with Martha hot on her heels. "Clark what happened to Lois?"

"Lois knows," Clark told them all.

"Lois knows what?" Chloe frowned.

"About me. Lois knows about me Chloe."

"What!" Her yelp turned a few heads around the emergency room so she made an effort to tone it down. "What does she know?"

"Everything," Clark answered simply.

"You told her everything," she whispered harshly.

"Not exactly," Clark shot a furtive look at Raya.

"I told her," the other Kryptonian jumped in. "Under the circumstances it seemed only right." Martha immediately understood the meaning of that comment and tried to keep her breathing even as a result of it. Her suspicions about Jor-El's roll in the pregnancy confirmed.

"Under what circumstan-"

Martha cut her off with a gentle question, "Clark, how did this end up with Lois in the hospital?"

"Chloe and I have been tracking one of the Phantoms that was released from the Zone. Earlier today she called me with coordinates of a sighting. I left Raya at the Fortress, hoping she could get the power back. She met Lois back at the farm and told her everything before she knew Lois hadn't known anything to begin with, then they both followed me to the Zoner's location. Lois got injured in the fight," he dropped his head, ashamed that he wasn't able to protect her.

"The claw marks weren't too deep," Raya interjected.

Martha mouthed 'claw' to herself.

"Lois was more concerned with Clark recovering than her own injuries. I don't think she actually remembered until I pointed them out to her." Raya watched Clark's face transform into a picture of astonishment. "She ordered pizza and we talked for a while; she showed no signs of being in distress," she added.

That bit of information garnered Raya the astonished scrutiny of all three of her companions.

"Why was Lois with you looking for the Zoner anyway?" Chloe grilled Raya.

A day with Lois Lane had taught Raya to infer many things when in came to language and not to infer anything when it came to secrets. In this case she knew Chloe and Martha Kent were aware of Kal-El's origins and she inferred that 'Zoners' was in reference to the Phantom Zone prisoners.

"Without Lois, Kal-" she stopped when Clark shot her a withering look. "Clark and I would not have been able to send Moldox back to the Phantom Zone."

"What does Lois have to do with the Phantom Zone?" Chloe's brow furrowed contemplatively.

"During Clark's imprisonment, Lois was entrusted with the Fortress and all the crystals it controls. Until Clark's signature can be imprinted on the crystals once again, Lois will continue to be Krypton's emissary to Earth."

"I think I need to sit down," Chloe announce with a shaken timbre, "but I don't think I can get my legs to work."

"Lois Lane?" A gruff voice read off a chart.

"We're here for Lois," Martha was the first to reply.

Chloe wasn't far behind, "Is she okay?"

"She lost a fair bit of blood which was the cause of the unconsciousness." Raya smiled triumphantly at the proclamation. "The wound on her side looked as though an animal had attacked her – do you know if there's any chance of rabies or tetanus?" He asked the group.

Clark floundered at the inquiry. The only explanation that was running through his mind was a mountain lion and he knew that Lois would kill him if he said it. So instead he kept quiet and waited for someone else to respond.

"We were at the Kent farm – she cut herself on a four pronged till," she answered with ease.

The doctor seemed satisfied, "Do you know if she's up to date on her tetanus booster?"

This time it was Chloe who responded, "She's up to date on all her shots."

"Alright then," he made a notation in the chart. "There's someone in there with her now stitching up the deeper points of the cut. I've ordered a unit of blood; in her condition I'd like to be on the safe side. Everything else looks good; the wound was mostly superficial, there was no trauma to any vital organs or the baby. She should regain consciousness any time now." He turned to walk down the hall amid thank yous from the group but stopped for one parting remark. "Oh and when she wakes up, tell Miss Lane she's met her quota of second opinions for the month so she'll just have to live with my diagnosis and treatment."

"Thanks Raya," Clark acknowledged her quick thinking.

"I sure as hell am asking for a second opinion!" Chloe exclaimed. "I don't know what that guy's been smoking but it can't be legal in this country. What baby was he talking about? Did he even have the right patient? Lois is NOT pregnant."

Chloe watched as her words had an interesting effect on the people she was with. Raya quickly looked down at the ground, Martha swallowed visibly and Clark…well Clark was pretty much the epitome of deer-in-headlights.

"Actually Chloe," Clark cleared his throat, "Lois is pregnant."

"She found out yesterday Sweetheart," Martha added.

"Who---wha----how----she, why did, why didn't she tell me," Chloe ultimately got out.

"I don't-" Martha started.

"Oh God! Ohgodohgodohgod," Chloe covered her face with her hands. "She came home yesterday and said she needed to talk to me. I completely blew her off….made some crack about the Inquisitor." The pallor of her face spoke volumes of her remorse, "And then….Oh I am going to find that Son of a Bitch and kick his ass!" She vowed. Martha's stunned expression gave cause to a greater explanation. "I called Oliver this afternoon to let him know Lois wasn't home to meet his limo. And you know what that jackass said?!! He said he forgot to cancel it that he and Lois had broken up that afternoon. That son of a bitch thinks he can just split! When I find him – and I will – he's going to-"

"Chloe!" Clark interrupted her rant. "The baby's not Oliver's."

"What?" The information eventually sunk into her angry tirade. "Well then whose is it?" She placed her hands on her hips in a very intimidating stance for a person of her height.

Clark cleared his throat again, "It's um….it's mine."

Despite her earlier suspicions, Clark's response floored Martha along with Chloe. Until a moment prior, she hadn't even been certain that Clark knew Lois was pregnant. At least she found some consolation in the fact that neither Clark nor Lois would be going through everything on their own.

"But you two have never – you've never – you know…" Chloe stammered then her eyes widened, "have you?!"

"No!" Clark rushed to assure her. "We haven't. This was Jor-El's doing."

"Where are a pair of ruby slippers when you need them," Chloe grumbled.

"Do you want to sit down Sweetheart?" Martha touched her arm gently.

"I'm okay," she stared straight ahead. "Just….this is big. Really big….like….like….like so big I can't even think of a simile that does it justice, big." She glanced at the other three people in the waiting room. "You all knew."

They nodded.

Behind them another doctor emerged from Lois' room. "She's all stitched up – I'll have a nurse in there in a few minutes to bandage her and hang the blood the attending ordered. You can go in there now if you want, she's starting to come around," he told the group.

"I think I'll stay out here a bit longer…..my mind's still wrapping itself around 'a pregnant Lois'," Chloe leaned against the wall.

"You should go in Clark," Raya said with authority.

Too tired from the day's events to argue, he nodded and headed to the room, noting that it was already after midnight.

Pulling a chair up to the side of the bed, he leaned over and gripped the hand resting on the mattress. The blanket was pulled down on the left and her hospital gown pulled up where the doctor had been working on her wound. Tightening his grip on her hand, he felt his stomach churn at the ghastly marks marring her smooth skin. It was a reminder of the burden he carried with him….now Lois had a reminder of her own.

A nurse appeared on the other side of the bed and started an IV for the blood. When that task was complete she moved to bandage the cuts. As she cut the pieces of tape to the correct size, Clark noticed that some areas of the cut were stitched and others looked like they had a glaze over them.

"How come the entire cut hasn't been stitched?" He asked the nurse.

"They only stitched the deep portions of the wounds. For the rest of it the edges of skin have been glued together," she answered succinctly.

"Told ya," came a groggy voice at the head of the bed.

"No one likes a know it all Lois," he smiled tenderly. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm beginning to hate that question….and tired."

"The doctor's ordered a unit of blood for you," the nurse said. "Before you know it you'll be feeling like you could leap over buildings."

Lois eyed the hand Clark was holding, "I'm suddenly feeling Déjà vu-ish," she smirked at him.

Rather than pull his hand away, Clark stood up from his chair and sat on the side of the bed, all the while keeping her hand in his. "Maybe if you stopped ending up in the hospital the feeling of repetition would go away."

"Raya can crack a better joke than you Smallville," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but can Raya provide you with unlimited sources of plaid?" He raised his eyebrows high on his forehead.

Lois laugh then quickly groan when the action pulled at her injured side. "Yeah, sorry about ruining your shirt. I'm pretty sure they cut it off me," she glanced remorsefully at the wadded up remains of the shirt next to the bed. "So what's the verdict, am I going to live to torment you another day?" She smiled cheekily at him.

"I could only be so lucky," was Clark's dry reply. Together they watched the nurse pack up and leave the room.

"Nothing happened to the baby right?"

Fear coloured the hazel orbs Clark was so used to exuding confidence. "The baby's fine," he soothed. "Chloe on the other hand….she might need some CPR."

Lois groaned nosily, "Who told her?"

"It was a team effort," Clark admitted, "The doctor, me, Raya and my mom."

"Your mom's here?"

"Yep, they're all outside waiting to see you."

"Does she know about the whole Jor-El saga?"

"That the baby's ours?" Clark clarified. "Yeah, I kinda had to tell Chloe – I think she was already plotting Oliver's murder….you didn't tell me that you two had broken up."

"Smallville, on the totem pole of pressing matters to be discussed, don't you think that one sits a little low for us." Clark didn't respond. "Oh stop pouting; I was going to tell you but a case of severe blood loss got in my way," her sarcasm missed the mark.

"It's not funny Lois. If you had gone home and fallen asleep you could have bled to death," he said angrily.

"Clark, it really wasn't that bad," she persuaded.

"And you don't seem to realize the danger you're in now that you know about me," he countered.

"You told Chloe and she doesn't seem any worse for wear."

"I didn't tell Chloe, she found out on her own. But when I finally did sit down and talk to her about it, she was in a hospital bed. What does that tell you Lois?"

Sitting up, Lois smiled slightly when she found that the local freezing hadn't worn off yet. "I know this is a blow to that enormous ego of yours Clarkie, but every time someone ends up in the hospital it's not your fault." Pulling on his hand to get him to look at her, she continued, "I don't do melodrama. I know the cuts were more serious than I thought – but if you can't change it, learn from it. I know next time an escaped prisoner from an alien alternate-dimensional cell slashes me with his claws…I should come to the hospital."

Shaking his head at her, "I think those life lessons of yours need a larger scope."

The hospital room door behind them opened to emit the rest of their wayward group. Martha managed to push her way to the front and be the first to Lois' bedside.

"Are you okay Honey?" When she saw the joined hands of her son and surrogate daughter, she didn't nudge him out of the way like she'd originally intended.

"I'm okay Mrs. Kent. A bit tired but as soon as that blood bag runs dry I'll be ready for a marathon."

"Lois," Chloe said quietly from her spot at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Chlo, Clark tells me you heard the news," Lois smirked facetiously.

Chloe's mouth work but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry Lois," Raya spoke up when Chloe didn't, "it's my fault you're here. I should have brought you to the hospital right away."

"Stupid Kryptonian guilt," Lois muttered under her breath. "For all your technological advances, don't you think your scientists could have chopped that nucleotide combination out of your DNA?" She dropped her head back against the pillows. "Raya, short of knocking me on my ass and dragging me here, I wouldn't have come. It's a well known fact that it's near impossible to get a Lane to do something they don't want to do."

"I wasn't aware of this fact," Raya frowned.

"Well now you are. So please, don't feel guilty on my account – this was not your fault." Lois made sure Raya understood her. "I should just tape a loop of that and give it to you and Smallville," she told the woman.

Martha ran a hand over Lois' head. "Well, I for one don't care who's at fault, I'm just happy you're okay….and feeling better?" Lois saw the question Martha was asking with her eyes and nodded. With the mystery surrounding how she became pregnant having disappeared, so had some of the fear that had accompanied it.

"Good. I'm going to head home if you're going to be okay here." Martha waited for another nod from Lois. "Call me if you need anything Sweetheart," she leaned down, dropping a kiss on Lois' forehead.

Seeing the looks between Lois, Clark and Chloe, Raya made a quick decision. "If you don't mind Mrs. Kent, I'll come with you." Smiling down at Lois, Raya said goodbye, "Thank you for our talk today Lois. It's been a long time since I've had the chance to speak about my home."

"I had fun Raya. Thanks for looking out for me," Lois' smile split her face.

"I'm gonna go walk them out," Clark glanced at Chloe surreptitiously. "I'll be back in a bit."

"You don't have to hang around here Smallville," Lois called out to him.

"I know," he winked.

"That was smooth," Lois said dryly.

"So umm how're you doing?" Chloe started haltingly.

"Look, couz, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was outta line," Lois began.

"You! Trust me Lois, you have nothing to apologize for," Chloe moved to the side of the bed. "I don't know why I've been acting the way I have but I probably deserved that dose of reality weeks ago. I guess I _have_ been jealous."

"Of the Inquisitor?" Lois' eyebrows flew up.

"Of the fact that you're writing and I'm in the basement. And you're right Lois; you are a good writer – great actually….and it's natural for you. I've been working my whole life at this and I still don't have the flare you do." She shook her head, disappointed with herself. "But I should have supported you. I know that if the roles had been reversed you would've supported me."

"We're family Chlo, next time you're upset about something, even if it's with me, you can talk to me. You know, I have a no judgment policy."

"I am sorry though. I been so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Finding out you're having Clark Kent's baby would have warranted a total raid of the ice cream and chocolate isles at the grocery store."

"We can do it tomorrow night," Lois smiled. "But actually, knowing it's Clark is a relief compared to not having any clue how I ended up this way," she revealed.

"You mean you and Oliver…?" Chloe made a gesture.

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

Lois chuckled, "Seriously. Wouldn't matter anyway, I'm eight weeks along… the day of the plane crash."

"Wow," Chloe breathed.

"You're telling me."

"Do you know if you're going to have it?" The blonde peeked out from under her lashes.

"Clark and I have talked about it but nothing's been decided."

"You two are really dealing with this together aren't you," Chloe was impressed.

"That's the plan," Lois shifted, trying to get comfortable as the freezing wore off.

A knock sounded on the door and Clark poked his head in. "Is it alright to come in now or should I take another walk around the building?"

"You're such a nerd Smallville," Lois waved him in.

Chloe smiled wide, "And you were worried people would treat you differently if they found out."

"Lois isn't people," Clark smirked. "She's in a class all her own."

"Cute Clarkie," her eyelids sagged under the weight of her fatigue. "I thought this transfusion was supposed to give me a lift."

"It's one in the morning….and from what I hear you've had a reallllly long day," Chloe shared a smirk with Clark.

"We have to go to the Ice Fortress though," Lois protested.

"Not tonight we don't," Clark retook his seat in the chair beside the bed. "And it's the Fortress of Solitude."

"Raya said it was the Fortress of Knowledge," argued Lois with closed eyes.

"We'll argue about it in the morning – get some sleep."

"I'm gonna get going then. I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe bent and hugged her cousin tightly. She knew she didn't deserve Lois' unwavering faith and forgiveness but she was grateful for it all the same.

"Ummmhummm," Lois answered.

"Are you coming Clark?" Chloe asked when she realized Lois was almost out completely.

He shook his head negatively, "I'm going to stick around for a bit."

"Okay, night," Chloe hid her smile until she was facing the door.

"Night Chloe."

Through the glass window in the door she watched her best friend pick up her cousin's hand and hold it in both of his own. She didn't know what the action meant but it spread a warmth in her chest she had long been missing. Nurses and orderlies on the graveyard shift at the hospital that night stopped to stare at the petite blonde with the blindingly joyful smile.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Clark stood in the doorway to Lois' hospital room.

Tossing the toiletry kit into the bag Chloe had packed for her, she nodded, "I was ready as soon as they stitched me up." She turned around, glaring at Clark when he shouldered the bag before she could. "I can carry my own bag."

"And rip out your stitches," Clark admonished. "Are you and Chloe competing to see who can get the most hospital visits?" Rolling his eyes at her while they walked out.

"We would be but there's really no point. Lana would have us both beat." Lois cringed and bit her tongue. Mentioning Lana opened up an entirely new can of worms she knew they weren't ready to discuss. "Clark," she drew out warily.

"You can say her name Lois," he smiled gently to let her know he was okay. "Lana and I are done – she's with Lex now."

"You don't honestly think that relationship's gonna last," Lois turned incredulous eyes on him.

"For her sake I hope it doesn't. Lex has a dark side and whether I'm with her or not, I don't want to see her hurt." Clark pushed open the outer hospital door, ushering Lois out ahead of himself.

"I hate to be the one to tell you Smallville but the only sides to Lex are dark; anything else you see is a manipulation," Lois said sadly.

"I'm beginning to see that," he agreed.

Lois made another face when Clark opened the truck door and helped her in but she kept her snarky remarks to herself.

"You know Lana would leave the Ferrari life for a Ford if you told her the truth about yourself. She made such a big deal of trust and honesty when you were together, it would be a sure fire way of getting her back," Lois shrugged.

"Chloe's been telling me the same thing all year," he kept his eyes on the road.

"So what're you waiting for?"

"There's a little more to the truth now than just my abilities and where I'm from. I'm not sure how she'd take it when I told her you're pregnant with my son," his lips pressed together as he shot her a knowing look. He wasn't even aware that he was already speaking possessively about the child she carried.

"Oh please," Lois brushed it off, "I'll explain it to her if you want. If she loves you enough, an immaculately conceived illegitimate child should be something she can get passed."

Clark laughed aloud at Lois' take on recent events. "You know there's no one else on Earth quite like you Lois," he said around his mirth.

"Damn straight there isn't," she capitulated.

"Don't ever change okay," he said with sudden sincerity.

Casting him a sidelong look to find he was staring at her, she was without a voice, until he needed to refocus on the road. "I wasn't planning on it," she winked when he glanced over again. "But don't think you can deter me that easily – we were talking about Lana. And you should appreciate it because unlike everyone else in this town, Lana's not a favourite subject of mine."

"The thing is…" Clark started thoughtfully, "I'm not sure that I care about her enough to risk myself." He continued at Lois' confused silence. "For most of my life I've wanted exactly what my parents had. They epitomized a happy successful relationship and since I can remember I thought Lana would be the one I shared that with," he paused and Lois waited for him to gather his thoughts and continue. "And I don't know if it's because I'm older or I'm just more willing to see things the way they really are, but recently…. recently I've realized a couple things about relationships. The first is that my parents' marriage wasn't perfect but they were able to be honest with one another and talk things out. They just cared about each other and me enough to not fight when I was around."

He sighed, "My secret aside, I struggle to be honest with Lana on a daily basis. She says she wants honesty but most of the time she's hurt by it and runs from the resulting confrontation. As a child I wanted the relationship my parents had and Lana fit perfectly in that image – but what does it mean when you realize that the relationship you saw growing up was only superficial. I only got to see the final product, not what went into it."

The silence lasted a stretch longer than Lois liked so she prompted Clark's continuation, "And the second?"

"I'm not normal," he stated.

Lois opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. "No, I don't mean that the way it sounded. But it's the truth. I'm not a human farmer running a farm like my father. I have a responsibility to do more and it'll be a factor in any relationship I hope to maintain. If I don't feel comfortable or confident in telling Lana now, how could I hope to live that part of my life with her?"

Lois stared at Clark with a mix of wonder, respect and pride. "Hey Clark," she got his attention with his rarely used name.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in response.

"Don't ever change either okay."

Something passed between them when he turned his head to hers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," his cheeky smile lightened the mood of the vehicle until they reached the caves. "Raya's waiting for us here," Clark got out and met Lois around the other side of the truck.

"Oh wait, I forgot something," Lois said, remembering the crystal. Visualizing the object where she had left it in the house, she switched the image and imagined it in her hand. A short few seconds later it was flying into her palm. "This thing responds better than Shelby."

"How'd you do that?" Clark's surprise pulled a smile from her.

"I called it to me. Raya says I've been doing it since yesterday without realizing. It would figure that as soon as I get the hang of this I won't be using it."

"Are you both ready?" Raya asked the new arrivals.

Clark withdrew the octagonal key then hesitated, "Lois, you're not dressed for the Fortress. I forgot to tell Chloe to pack winter stuff," he cursed himself.

"I'm fine Smallville. The Fortress will adjust to maintain my body temperature," she patted him on the arm encouragingly.

As Clark dropped the key into the circular stone, he wondered how much Lois knew about Krypton and the messages left for him. She had been spouting knowledge he knew nothing of despite the years he'd had to obtain it. It was the first time he had ever regretted knowing so little about where he came from.

Moments later they arrived in the center of the Fortress, which adjusted the temperature suitably for Lois immediately. Without hesitation Lois was striding to the consol and pulling out a crystal.

"Welcome back Lois Lane," Jor-El's voice thundered around them.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before Jory. A warm welcome's not going to make up for the violation of my body – you're going to have to work hard for that," she yelled with carefully injected disinterest.

"I apologize for any offense but the action I took was obligatory. Earth needed Kal-El and without him, your son will be the planet's only hope. It is what is destined to be," came the reply.

"You keeping talking about destiny but if our lives are pre-ordained what's the point of experiencing life?" She called back.

"You have misunderstood Lois Lane. There are many paths one life can take – what is destined are the things and people we meet on the journey. On one path an encounter may be as vital as a bond of friendship, while on another path with the same two individuals the interaction by merely be a polite smile passing on the street. Kal-El had many experiences that were destined to lead him to a path of greatness. His life with Jonathan and Martha Kent, the friendships he has made and the introduction to his Kryptonian heritage; together it had the potential to mold him into a figure of great importance in the world. Your son will have a similar destiny should you chose to guide him toward it and in the end should he chose to embrace it."

Clark listened with keen interest, surprised at the tone Jor-El was taking with Lois. He was direct but somehow softer in his approach. Perhaps he was remorseful on some level for the transgressions against her.

"Why me?" Lois asked suddenly. She had been wondering since speaking it aloud to Raya the night before.

"Of all the females in Kal-El's life, you were chosen to carry the future. Must it be questioned?" Jor-El preached.

"You must not know me too well," Lois snorted.

"On the contrary Lois Lane, I know you quite well. It is because of what I know about you that you were chosen. You Lois Lane, embody the spirit of a warrior, the mind of a tactician, the soul of a prophet and most importantly the heart of a mother. You are the counterpoint to Kal-El on every path."

Lois took in a gasp of air. She had been forced into enough years of piano lessons to know the symbolism of the counterpoint. Two distinct notes, interdependent on one another to form the all important harmony; a mating of two tones in the holiest of unions. The literature it was given a different name – soul-mate.

She turned back to look at Clark; his face alight with confusion as he watched her speak to his father. It was over now. She had her answers – it was time for Clark to take the reigns once more.

"Clark is here, he's ready to resume his role," Lois announced Clark's presence.

"My Son," Jor-El acknowledge with a brush of emotion in his tone.

"I'm here Jor-El. How could you take Lois and use her. You wonder why I refuse to listen to your teaching. If exerting my power over others is what you're teaching, I want no part of it. You've hurt my friends and family enough and put Lois' life in danger; now she's forced to have a child for YOUR selfish reasons," his anger boiled over.

"It is no longer an issue Kal-El. You have returned," Jor-El soothed.

"I may have control over the Fortress again but I haven't returned. You have bullied the people I love one time too many," he roared.

"The matter has already been corrected and is of no consequence," Jor-El promised.

"You're playing with peoples' lives and you-" Clark was cut off by Lois' loud groan. The sight of her keeling over sent him rushing to her side. "Lois, what's wrong? Is it your side?"

"No, I think it's the baby. God, I'm cramping. Something's wrong Clark," she whispered with tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Jor-El help her! What's happening?"

"What must Kal-El. There is nothing I can do to stop what has been set in motion. You have returned; the child is no longer needed."

"What!" Lois yelled hoarsely. "No…. no, no, no. You can't do that. I'm sorry alright; I never wanted to terminate the pregnancy. You have to stop."

"There is nothing-"

"Son of a Bitch!" Lois screamed both from the pain and at the voice. "You can't do this. You can't give him to me and then take him away. He's mine now!"

Raya stood to the side watching everything unfold. She had known this was the likely outcome when she had brought Lois there the day before. It was why she had asked Clark to meet her at the caves; she wasn't sure if she would be able to look at either of her new friends in the eye and lie.

Seeing them now, Clark supporting Lois through the pain, she knew she had made the right decision.

"There is a way to stop this," Raya told them.

"Raya?" Clark's brow furrowed.

"Hello Raya," Jor-El said with a measure of affection.

"I offer my essence for the child Jor-El," Raya stood tall with confidence.

"What?" Clark's eyes widened. "No."

"No Raya," Lois protested.

"It's the only way. I was never meant to live out my days on Earth. But I will forever be grateful to have been given the chance to see the planet and meet the both of you. My friends and family died a long time ago, I want to rejoin them now. Please, let me give you this gift; you have both given me so many in the short time I've known you."

"Are you sure of this decision Raya – once it is done there is no going back," Jor-El boomed.

"I'm sure," she smiled at Lois and Clark. "Bring greatness to the world…both of you."

Raya was no more, vanishing in a blinding flash of light that caused Lois and Clark to shield their eyes. Immediately the cramping stopped, there was no more pain…not even the throb Lois had been dealing with from the injury in her side. Lifting up the side of her shirt she found the wound was gone and nothing but a subtle pink to the skin as proof it had ever been there.

"She's gone," Lois whispered bleakly.

"Are you okay?" Clark checked her over visually.

The lump forming in her throat had Lois nodding.

"Your son has been spared," Jor-El stated.

"She gave her life – she just," Lois looked around the Fortress dazed.

"I know," Clark pulled Lois closer, shaken by Raya's decision to give up her life for their child.

"I – I," Lois blinked back tears, no longer from pain, "I wanna go home now Clark."

"Okay," he stood them both up, replaced the crystal Lois had in her hand and sent them back home.

* * *

Clark stared out the window in his loft, watching how the light bounced off the crystal Raya had given him. He had never thought someone you had known for such a little time could make such a large impact in your life….but Raya had done that and more. What had surprised him the most was Lois; she had told him in detail how she and Raya had spent the day and night when they'd met. What they had spoken of, what they had shared. Lois had lost a friend and he had lost a connection to a part of himself he was beginning to wish he knew.

"Hey there Smallville, the view change at all since the last time you checked on it," Lois asked from behind him.

"Not really looking at it actually," he turned around and showed her the crystal.

"Ah," she said in understanding. "So I've been thinking," she started after a bit of silence where both she and Clark sat on the couch. "I know we've got seven months to go but I wanted to try a name out on you."

"Shoot," Clark placed the crystal on the table and leaned back to brush shoulders with her.

"What do you think about…Ryan?" She asked nervously.

Clark smiled at the suggestion. It was more meaningful to him than Lois was even aware. "I think it's great. She would have been honoured."

"Yeah," Lois breathed, relaxing now that she had gotten passed that hurdle. 'Does that mean if you let yourself, you've be in love with him?' "Hum," she hummed to herself.

"What?" Clark turned to look at her.

"I was just thinking about something Raya said – well actually Raya and Jor-El," she shrugged.

"What'd they say?"

"It's not important right now," she turned her head and met his light eyes.

Letting go of the self-imposed restraints, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. It didn't last more than a few seconds but it made an impression on both of them.

"What just happened?" Clark whispered when they parted.

"Just checking," Lois smiled.

"Checking what," he was bewildered.

"Checking to see what happens when I let myself," she answered coyly.

"Let yourself what?"

She didn't answer him that day, just smiled so bright he thought the sun would weep with jealousy and pressed her lips against his once more.

**4/4 (Or The End)**

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I didn't intend to write an epilogue at the beginning but this kind of came to me….so here it is. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and especially those who took the time to review.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Clark was hunched over in one of the plastic chairs of the hospital waiting area, his knee bouncing erratically with an abundance of nervous energy. It had been just over two months since finding out about the baby – but it felt like a lifetime….and a whirlwind. For weeks after Raya's death, Lois had been subdued, worrying Clark. But one evening after work, she accompanied Martha home for dinner and like a switch had been flicked, was her joking, gregarious self. It was a night Clark would never forget; he had never entertained the possibility that a joke at the expense of his wardrobe would flood him with such relief.

Their relationship was another matter entirely. They talked more; doing their best to make plans and anticipate situations they would face in the coming months and years. All necessary changes for the baby they had both come to care so much about. But since the day in the barn when Lois had unexpectedly reached over and kissed him, things had changed beyond baby preparations. Their kisses, having grown in frequency, became a form of one-upmanship. Their talking turned to arguing and inevitably ended up with them making out. There were no dates, no commitments to one another, at least not yet, only the baby.

Out of respect and gratitude for Raya Clark had begun visiting the Fortress with frequency. The knowledge of the entire planet had been imprinted on crystals meant only or him; they were slowly but surely educating him on where he came from. Raya had proven to him that there was more to the people of Krypton than Jor-El had thus far shown. He had also received a not so gentle push from Lois to learn more about his heritage as it would be their son's as well.

Elbows jutting into the tops of his knees and hands cradling his chin, he watched the goings on in the hospital corridor with forced interest. Next to him an exam door opened but his eyes were turned down the other end of the hall as he fidgeted.

"Clark?"

He bolted upright and faced the startling voice, "Lana!" His eyes widened as he caught slight of who accompanied her. "Lex," his brow furrowed at the state of the latter.

"Why am I not surprised to see you outside Lana's hospital room Clark?" Lex smirked.

"What happened?" Clark ignored the taunt, nodding to the cut on Lana's head and sling hung shoulder.

"You mean you don't know? Aren't you usually the first on the scene of any suspicious activity around here Clark?" Lex placed his arm around Lana in a territorial show.

"We had a break in at the Mansion," Lana answered. She shook her head sadly at Clark. "I'm fine Clark. This has to stop; you can't be showing up hoping to solve all my problems. If I need help, I have Lex. You broke up with me Clark; I've moved on," she huffed in annoyance.

Clark was so stunned at the double barreled barrage from the couple that he hadn't been able to form a thought to fire back with.

"This is getting ridiculous Clark; if I have to I'll get a restraining order," Lex threatened.

"I-" he started to defend himself.

"Lex and I might be having a baby," Lana suddenly blurted out. Even she appeared surprised by the announcement. "This isn't high school any longer Clark; Lex and I are happy," she shifted closer to the billionaire. Her eyes darken as she said a silent prayer for a negative pregnancy test – she was beginning to see the drawbacks to being tied to a Luthor long term.

"The doctor's running the blood work now," Lex smiled with a gleam of superiority and looked down lovingly at Lana.

"I guess," Clark cleared his throat and swallowed, "Con – congratu-"

The door down the hall marked 'restroom' opened with a bang, interrupting Clark. Lois appeared a second later; her face telling a story of annoyance. Clark turned his back to Lana and Lex, succeeding in obscuring them from view with his broad shoulders as he watched Lois' fast paced approach.

"It's not enough that they make me drink a few gallons of water….nooooo, 'cause then they make me wait around in agony for a while." She tossed her bangs out of her eyes as soon as she had stopped in from of Clark. "Is this some sort of hazing ritual into motherhood no one's told me about?"

"Lois?" Lana's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. She hadn't seen Lois in months, though being holed away in the Luthor mansion meant she hadn't seen many people for a while.

"Lana," Lois tried to keep her grimace at bay but found it exceedingly difficult when Clark moved to the side to reveal the pair, "…and Lex." She shot Clark a look of desperation.

"They haven't called us yet," he told her with sympathetic eyes.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. "Wow Lana, what the hell happened to you?"

Lex bristled at her brashness while Lana just pursed her lips and responded, "We had a break in at the Mansion."

"Ouch," Lois winced at the injuries then turned her attention to Lex. "Looks like you faired better," her tone was dry and accusatory.

"Lex was at a morning meeting – he didn't get home until security had the situation under control," Lana defended.

Lois bit her tongue to keep from commenting.

Not wanting to be outdone, Lex shot back, "Afternoons must be pretty slow if you're tagging along with Clark to check up on my girlfriend."

"That's funny, I thought we were here for our appointment," Lois feigned confusion.

"Yours?" Lana frowned.

With timing so perfect Lois could have kissed the woman, the nurse appeared a few feet away. "Lois and Clark," she read off the chart and glanced up to see the familiar faces from check–in, "we're ready for you."

In the biting spirit of the conversation, Clark placed his hand on Lois' back and smiled with honest enthusiasm, "It's our first sonogram." It was out of character for him to bate Lex but he wasn't about to let the other man ruin his day.

"Our?" Lois quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't see you drinking until your bladder felt like it was going to burst Smallville."

Lana and Lex turned their respective gazes toward Lois' abdomen. Her corduroy jacket gaped open to reveal the obvious swell under her t-shirt; the bump may not have been noticed in passing but under the scrutiny of both pairs of eyes the evidence was clear.

"You're pregnant!" Lana exclaimed.

Smiling in response, Lois smoothed her shirt over her stomach, "Yep, just over four months now."

"Lana and Lex were just telling me they think Lana might be pregnant; they're waiting on the blood test," Clark informed her with a sideways look.

"Oh well, I hope the results are everything you want them to be," Lois held Lana's eye knowingly. They weren't friends but Lois wouldn't wish a life with the Luthors on anyone.

"Oliver wasted no time running in the other direction when he found out," Lex cut in crudely.

Behind her back, Lois could feel Clark's fist tightening. "Actually the baby's mine," he stated with a dangerous air.

Lana gaped but Lex wasn't as dumbstruck.

"Always so noble Clark, even when it's not in your best interest. You're not fooling anyone with this ploy, no one 's going to believe that Lois is having your baby," he laughed for good measure, "I guess some guys just can't be trapped right Lois."

Lois could see the calm roll over Clark, indicating a storm was coming fast. She grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of their exam room. "It's been a blast talking to you, we'd talk more but if I don't get the sonogram soon I'm going to explode" Lois tugged a little harder to get him to stop boring holes in Lex's head, "hope you're feeling better Lana." Clark's feet were finally moving when he heard her whisper, "Hope you get your head out of your ass Lex." As she tugged him along beside her into the exam room, she glanced back at the couple over her shoulder, "Am I the only one who thinks it's really weird that Lex calls his home 'the mansion' - I mean, come on, who does that?"

"Why didn't you let me tell Lex he was wrong? I can't believe what he implied about you. I can't believe you wouldn't let me defend ourselves," he was reeling from Lex's well aimed remark.

"What's the point?" Lois asked him once they were in the exam room. "He's going to believe what he wants to believe. Anyway, I have a feeling this kid's going to be born with a head full of raven locks so they'll figure it out eventually. You're all riled up and liable to say something you'll later regret because you're a nice guy." She watched as the tension that had been coiled in Clark's shoulders ebbed away. "Now, I'm more interested in seeing our son for the first time than arguing with Smallville's couple voted most likely to go delinquent."

Lois dropped her jacket over the back of one of the room chairs. "And Lana may not be my favourite person but she doesn't deserve to find out in a hospital hallway that her ex is having a baby with someone else."

"I don't think Lana cares that much about what I do Lois, just so long as I'm not doing it near her," Clark watched with growing anxiety as Lois unbuckled her belt.

"Are you kidding me Smallville!" She stared at him incredulously. "Didn't you see the relief on the girl's face when Lex mentioned Oliver? At least she gets a little time to digest the possibility before knowing for sure." It was kind of liberating knowing she could talk to him about Lana and not worry if he was pining over her. Their conversation in the car two months prior had opened up a world of possibilities for the two of them – possibilities Lois was finding herself exceedingly interested in exploring.

"She had just finished telling me that she and Lex might be having a baby and to stop bothering her," Clark countered.

Toeing off her shoes she smiled, "Oh Smallville, she was playing you. She wanted you to be jealous because she wants to know that you still want her. If she doesn't know what kind of man Lex is yet, she will eventually and when she does, she'll be looking for you," she shrugged.

Clark shifted uncomfortably at the thought and grimaced slightly. Lois chuckled at the grimace and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He blushed but kept staring at Lois' bra covered breasts.

"I'm putting on the hospital gown," she answered.

His pupils dilated as they registered the in light blue satin and lace garment, "I – I um…" he swallowed noisily.

"Seriously Smallville," Lois shook her head in amusement as she pulled her pants down to display matching panties, "as much as I hate to admit it, you've seen me naked and I wear almost the same to the beach." She donned the gown and in a final act of preparation, striped herself of her panties beneath the cloth drape.

"You're teasing me," he finally pulled his eyes away from her body long enough to catch the glint in her hazel eyes.

"You're just figuring that out now," she smiled brightly. "And I didn't see you making any gallant gestures, like turning around while I changed," the smiled transformed into a smirk.

"You caught me off guard!" He protested, his blush deepened to a bright red.

"Calm down Clark," she waved him off and hopped up on the exam table. "It's nice to know that my body's still good for more than our child's current habitat. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that I get to carry him but I'm already beginning to look round." She flattened the gown over her midsection, showing off the bump, "But hey, on the bright side my boobs are bigger," she shrugged.

Clark gave a strangled squeak and wide eyes immediately went to the aforementioned body parts, "Lois I – I don't think – I mean you," he run a hand through his hair in frustration, "you're gorgeous. I don't think you could ever be….not….gorgeous," he ended awkwardly.

The doctor arrived before Lois could respond.

"Hello again Lois."

Lois groaned so only Clark could hear her. By luck of the draw, it was the same doctor who'd confirmed her pregnancy. The woman had a subtle air of satisfaction to her but didn't comment on the events from months before.

"And you must be," she double checked the chart, "Clark."

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand for the doctor.

"So Lois, how've you been feeling lately?" She sat down on a stool and assumed what Lois liked to call the interrogation position.

"Good. A little tired at times," she motioned for Clark to sit.

"Has it caused you to change any of your routines?"

"Nope, sometimes I'll catch a nap or go to bed a little early but I'm exercising and eating the same."

"Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yep, heavy on the foliate," she cast a sideways glance to Clark who was eagerly soaking up the information.

"Any more spotting?"

"Nope."

"How about movement? Any fluttering or rolling sensations?"

"Off and on. Mostly in the evenings."

"Alright then," the doctor closed the file and turned to the couple, "do either of you have any questions before we start?"

Sharing a quick look with Clark, Lois answered, "I think we're good."

"Okay Lois, if I could just get you to slide down here," she pointed to the stir-ups.

Rolling her eyes at what was coming, Lois did as the doctor asked. From beside her, she could hear Clark gulping and turned to find him a grimace firmly etched into his face.

"Maybe I should wait outside for this part," he finally petered out when the doctor rolled her stool between Lois' legs.

"Not a chance Clarkie," Lois reached down and grabbed his arm to keep him in place. "There are no free passes in this pregnancy." She ruffled his hair, "Buck up Smallville, it's just a vaginal exam."

Clark turned an interesting shade of red, "You're trying to traumatize me aren't you." His lips pursed in suspicion.

Lois quirked an eyebrow at him when the doctor laughed aloud at the conversation they were having. Wanting to take her mind off of the invasive procedure going on by her legs, Lois picked out a new topic to talk with Clark about.

"Chloe wants to start a scrapbook for Ryan," the animosity was clear.

"I though we weren't telling anyone the name until he's born," Clark argued.

"I didn't tell Chloe his name, she just said baby….I'm using Ryan," she huffed. "Anyway, as I was saying, she wants to start a scrapbook for him and give it to me when he's born to keep adding to."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do I seem like the scrapbook type Clark?"

"So let Chloe keep it up and give it Ryan when he's old enough," he shrugged.

"Do you really want to leave Chloe in charge of recording the events of our lives for Ryan?" The look she leveled him with had Clark contemplating just what kind of stories Chloe would report to their child.

Clark groaned, "I see your point, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Convince her not to,"

"You make it sound easy. You remember we're talking about Chloe right. And what makes you think I'll be able to convince her, you're her cousin."

"Yeah, but you've got those baby blues no one can resist," Lois countered.

"Really, no one?" A smile flirted at his lips.

"Everything looks good Lois; you're progressing perfectly for eighteen weeks. But I guess you two are here for the big finale," she snapped off her gloves. "You can scoot back up the bed and get comfortable."

The doctor draped a sheet over Lois' stomach and legs and then pulled up her gown beneath it. The little draping technique allowed her patients to keep some of their modesty in the exam.

"So do you guys know something I don't? You're referring to the baby as a 'he' already and even have a name picked out. It's going to be cold," she warned Lois before squeaking out a generous portion of contact gel on her abdomen. "Is it just wishful thinking on your part Dad?" She asked Clark.

The moniker floored him. In spite of all the plans they had been making and even deciding on what to deal with as it came; it hadn't crossed his mind that someone very soon would be calling him Dad. The revelation rocked him and he found himself grabbing Lois' hand in search of a grounding presence.

Seeing that he was unable to speak, Lois answered the doctor, "If there was anyone who just wanted a healthy baby it'd be Clark," she smiled at him. "As for knowing it's a boy…I guess you could say I have a feeling."

With the grainy yellow and black 3D image facing the doctor, she picked out the important information and ensured that everything looked healthy before addressing the couple. "Well that must be some feeling; what'd'ya know, it's a boy," she looked up to gage the looks on their faces. "And now for the moment you've been waiting for," she spun the screen around to face the two. The newer technology allowed Lois and Clark to pick out features easily and get the first real glimpse of their baby. "This one is by no means camera shy," the doctor smiled at the picture of fetus turned and looking directly at them.

"Wow," Clark whispered. His eyes flickered as the baby moved. "Can you feel that?" He asked Lois in awe.

"Yeah," she breathed. The baby already looked like a little person – and it had her completely enthralled.

"How about some mood music," the doctor smiled warmly and hit the audio button on the machine.

Immediately a sharp pounding beat shot forth from the speakers; it was running at least three times the speed of Lois' own pulse. Clark's eyes opened wide in wonder and his own heart sped up to meet the beats of his son. Overwhelmed with emotion, he turned from his gaze to Lois and was left breathless at the warmth and love radiating from her suddenly green orbs.

Feeling his eyes on her, she caught his stare. Together they reveled in a world of their own creation – a world that subsisted of the two of them and the beating heart of their child. Clark leaned over the bed and press his lips to her forehead and cheek, having no other way to share his joy with her as words didn't seem to justify the moment.

Not until Lois tightened her grip on his hand and cast him an eye of concern did he notice that he was floating almost a foot above the chair. At the realization, his was abruptly dumped back on the seat but the silent amazement held between them.

"It looks like you've got quite a showman here," the doctor earned herself two startled pair of eyes.

"What?" Clark's shrill inquiry caused Lois to wince.

"I think he's waving at you," the doctor pointed at the screen, oblivious to the goings on in her exam room outside of the baby.

"He's beautiful," Clark said while watching his son's arm move back and forth.

"He's a yellow blob," Lois deadpanned.

"A beautiful yellow blob," Clark countered, used to her off-beat sense of humour.

"Well of course. What child of ours wouldn't be beautiful," she scoffed.

"Hey," he laid a hand on her cheek to keep her face turned toward him, "thank you."

"For what?" She frowned.

"You know what," one side of Clark's mouth curved up. "Thank you for putting up with my….family and all their…eccentricities," he was careful with his wording. "And thank you for being an even better best friend than I could ever have hoped for." He reached up and captured her lips with his in one of the sweet kisses that had proved to be habit forming for them.

"Any time Smallville," Lois whispered against his lips sincerely. But just as quickly as the seriousness had crept into her eyes, a mischievous glint accompanied it. "Chloe's not going to be too happy when she finds out I'm your best friend," she teased.

"Lo-is," he warned, "you do want me to be around when our son is born right."

"Relax Smallville, I'm just joking," she gave him a quick kiss on the edge of his mouth, "I'll wait until after Ryan's born."

* * *

"Lana, hi," Chloe looked up from her computer screen to find her friend stalking toward her. "What're you doing here?" She took in the other girl's state, "And what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," she pointed to her sling, "I'm fine. I came to see my friend but considering everything you've been keeping from me I'm wondering if we're still friends," Lana's face was a mix of hurt and anger.

"Um…" Chloe raised her eyebrows, "you wanna back that thought train up so I can hop on?"

"Lois is pregnant and Clark claims the baby's his," Lana sat down across from her, clutching her purse in her lap.

"Oooooo-kay," Chloe narrowed her gaze at the girl.

"I know," she forestalled anything more Chloe could say, "I know the baby's not actually his. And I think it's sweet that he's trying to help Lois out since Oliver obviously wants nothing to do with her or the baby but what I can't figure out is why you didn't tell me," she shook her head at the blonde. "If Lois was worried about the truth getting out, I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Who told you the baby was Oliver's?" Chloe leaned forward.

"No one. Lex pieced it together when we saw Clark and Lois at the hospital this morning. They denied it of course – just more secrets," she scowled. I do feel sorry for Lois – I didn't know Oliver but I thought he would at least have the decency to stick around. You know Lex says he's moved back to Star City," Lana imparted.

"I wouldn't let Lois catch you saying you feel sorry for her," Chloe warned. "As for me not telling you, it was kinda their news to share – I didn't want to be telling people before they were ready."

"Does Clark really plan on raising this child as his own?" It was clear Lana thought very little about the idea.

"Would it bother you if he did? You have been telling him to respect your relationship with Lex for months and now that he's doing it you're playing the scorned woman," Chloe presented the argument as diplomatically as possible.

"That's not it at all. I just don't see the need for more lies," she protested.

"That's just it," Chloe bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, "it's not exactly a lie."

"Which part?"

"The uh…part about Lois having Clark's baby," Chloe winced a bit at the impending storm.

"Chloe, you don't have to-"

"Actually I kinda do," she sighed. "The baby really is Clark's." Lana opened her mouth to argue but Chloe cut her off. "I was shocked when I found out too….okay, Mrs. Kent had to scrape me up off the floor…. but it's the truth." She could see Lana wasn't convinced. "Look, Lois didn't meet Oliver until after she was pregnant – so unless you know something I don't about baby making, he's not the guy." Chloe mentally rolled her eyes, if Lana only knew how Lois came to be pregnant.

"That doesn't mean Clark is," Lana pointed out.

"Well Clark seems mighty sure that he is," Chloe pursed her lips meaningfully. "Why is this upsetting you so much?" There was a grander display of emotion than she thought she would see by Lana. From everything her friend had told her, she was happy with Lex and to be rid of Clark's mysterious ways.

Thinking fast as she didn't want Chloe to know that she was plagued by jealousy over the relationship Clark seemed to have developed in a matter of months with Lois, she revealed the lesser of two evils, "I thought I was pregnant – when I was at the hospital I had the blood work done. Lex had the lab rush it."

"Well?" Chloe moved to the edge of her seat with anticipation.

"It was negative. I guess maybe I'm feeling a bit like I've been cheated out of something that Lois and Clark get to experience," she glanced down to her lap.

"I'm sorry Lana," she said sympathetically. "I didn't realize that you wanted to have a baby right now."

"Yeah, neither did I," she dodged. Lana was quiet for a few moments until she uttered the one question she swore she wouldn't ask. "Is Clark happy? About the baby? With Lois?"

Chloe's stare glowed compassionately for the dark haired girl, "Honestly, yeah he is. For the first time since I've known him, Clark seems….I don't know how to put it….he's like comfortable in his own skin or something."

Despite looking like she'd swallowed something bitter, Lana responded, "I'm happy for him."

"Hey'ya bright eyes, you ready to go?" Jimmy appeared at the side Chloe's desk.

"Yeah Jim," she smiled and turned to Lana, "We're going to the Boatman Theater to see Some Like it Hot. Jimmy's a classics fan."

"I should be going anyway. Lex is leaving tomorrow morning on business – I should be home to send him off," Lana didn't appear thrilled with the prospect. "Have a great time guys."

As she made her way out of the Planet's downtown office, she was struck by a wave of guilt and concern. Lex had thought it was funny when he'd suggested it and she had agreed as it served her feelings of spite at the time, but in hindsight she was being swept up in a wave of regret. With the two keep mum about Lois's pregnancy for so long, Lex reasoned that there may be some more important people they had neglected to tell. If what Chloe had mentioned about her uncle was accurate, he wasn't going to be impressed with Lex's gift. Hopefully Clark and Lois would weather the storm better than she and Lex and originally thought.

* * *

"You could have stayed at the farm you know," Clark followed Lois into the empty Talon and up the stairs to her apartment.

"And I told you that I have to go to work tomorrow – I'd rather stay here and have everything I need in the morning. You didn't have to ride home with me if you had other things to do."

"That's not why I wanted you to stay at the farm."

Paused with her key in the door, one side of her mouth quirked up coyly, "Oh really….why'd you want be at the farm then Smallville?"

"Manual labour," he deadpanned. But he wasn't anticipating Lois' response.

"Is that what they're calling it now," she winked cheekily at him. "I guess calling it a roll in the hay when there's actually hay is a little trite."

Clark groaned in frustration, "You know it's not fair to make comments like that after your impromptu striptease this morning."

That was one more change their relationship had undergone – a bolder spin to their flirting. It was as if since they had found out how she'd become pregnant that each was filled with unanswered questions of what a more natural approach would have been like. At times the flirting was merely a look one would shoot the other at the dinner table or while reading in the loft but other times it boiled so hot it threatened to spill over.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lois asked him.

"Lois, we just ate dinner," Clark exclaimed.

"I know but I want something to snack on."

"I thought you told the doctor your eating habits were the same," he crossed his arms skeptically.

"They are. I like to snack – fast metabolism," she pulled a box of crackers down from a cupboard. "You don't have to be so watch-doggie with me," she scowled.

"I'm not being _watch-doggie_."

"You are too. Ever since we left the hospital today you've barely taken your eyes off me. I'm not going to have the baby right now you know," she drawled facetiously.

"Yes, I know that," he rolled his eyes.

"So you didn't want me to stay at the farm tonight just so you could keep an eye on me and the baby?"

"No," Clark sighed.

"So what was that about then, you even had your mom try and persuade me."

"Maybe I like having you around." His slight blush gave away his sincerity.

"Awe Clark, you're so sweet," the saccharine tone she used was more to mock him than anything else.

He huffed, "See that's why I never tell you things like that."

"Oh I'm sorry Smallville," Lois said sincerely when she saw he was hurt. "Come here," she moved into his arms and hugged him tight. They held one another close for a long time. "Thanks for being there with me today."

"There's no where else I'd rather have been," Clark pressed a kiss in her hair.

"Do you have to go home right away or can you stick around and hang out for a bit?" Lois pulled back to be able to look in his eyes.

"I'll stay until you kick me out," he promised. "You want to watch TV?"

"I probably should go over some of the research for tomorrow's meeting but I think I'd rather relax," she sighed.

"Speaking of work, have you thought about when you'll take maternity leave?" They sat down on the couch with Lois' head resting comfortably on Clark's shoulder.

"I'm going to work until I go into labour," she shrugged.

Clark looked down at her in astonishment, "But what if you go into labour at work?"

"There are hospitals in Topeka Smallville and you'll be there in two seconds flat to take me anywhere I want to go anyway."

"Don't you want time to prepare everything and enjoy some relaxing time before the baby comes," he frowned.

"You've been reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'."

"No I haven't," he denied.

"I saw it on your bedside table Clark….you had sticky notes in it."

"Is there something wrong with wanting to be prepared?"

"Of course not," she shook her head. "You do know that's the boy scouts' motto right," she smiled up at him.

"I'm not laughing," came his dry response though his eyes were bright.

"I think it's cute – I wonder if they have merit badges for it," she joked.

"You're evil…and did you have to tell my mom what happened at the doctor's appointment this morning?" He groused.

"She asked what happened."

"She was asking about the baby, not about me floating out of my chair."

"And I thought she would find both interesting," Lois waggled her eyebrows. "Come on Clark, it's your mom, you would have told her sooner or later,"

"I just wanted a little bit of time to get the power under control before I told her," he stood up, ducking his head. "Flying doesn't exactly have a good track record with me. It usually means I'm not myself," he told her bashfully.

"Yeah, I know – red kryptonite," she nodded and stood as well, "but that isn't what happened today. You floated on your own. I thought your mom would be happy to know."

"Not everyone thinks my abilities are such an asset Lois," Clark said sadly.

"No Clark, you're the only one who thinks they're not. Your mom knows, like the rest of us, that in your hands the abilities you have can accomplish great things. Your Dad knew it, Raya too and certainly Jor-El knows. You're the only one holding back – you don't trust yourself with what you can do. But today, for like a minute, you trusted yourself. You trusted the abilities you have – or at least weren't worrying about them and you floated. You'll be flying before you know it." She patted his cheek. "And when you do, you're taking me for a ride."

"Aren't you scared I might drop you?"

"I'm more concerned about crossing a busy street in Metropolis," was her droll reply.

Clark smiled, "I don't know Lois, a couple hundred feet off the ground and you start making fun of my wardrobe – it might be too tempting."

"I'll show you tempting Kent," she pulled him in by his shirt to mate her lips with his. The kiss lasted a long while and they were both breathing heavily when they party.

"We have to stop doing this," Clark whispered.

"I know, it's dangerous," Lois agreed.

"Confusing."

"Stupid."

"So why does it keep happening?" Clark asked with raw candor.

"I have no idea," Lois admitted, though she did have some idea why it was happening on her part. Raya had stoked the embers of emotions she had for Clark months before and Jor-El had invited her curiosity with his explanation for her pregnancy.

If she was pressed to define what they were doing, she would say they were fooling around. She wasn't the type who usually would and she knew Clark wasn't…but in their current situation it was nice to take solace in someone – to know that they were going through the same things and could understand when you just needed to be held or to enjoy the simplicity and normalcy of a kiss.

"I'm gonna go put my pajamas on," Lois escaped to the bathroom, leaving Clark to wander the apartment.

He moved into the kitchen to make himself and Lois some tea but paused a moment. On the fridge door, held up by a magnet proclaiming a Chinese food deliver number was the sonogram picture from the morning. The magnet was upside down and the picture was slanted as though it had been tossed up there in haste. Clark took a second to straighten out the photo with a wistful smile.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Jerking upright, Clark shot a startled glance at the pounding on the front door. He frowned and turned to the closed bathroom door.

"Clark, you wanna get that?" Lois called.

"Did Chloe forget her key?" He took a few steps toward the door.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"She's not coming home tonight," Lois hollered back.

The time of night and anger emanating from the knock prompted Clark to x-ray to be on the safe side; the skeleton was large and definitely male but there was only one.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

He reached the door and pulled it open just as the person on the other side banged the last time. As Clark's brain processed who his eyes were seeing with the door open, his whole frame seemed to shrink down. Outfitted in his stabled green fatigues and rank stars was Lois' father.

"General Lane, sir," Clark gulped audibly.

"Kent," the man's dark eyes sharpened and his hand fisted around his beret.

The bathroom door at Clark's back opened causing him to shut his eyes in foreboding.

"Who's at the door Smallville?" Lois faltered in her stride toward him when her father pushed his way into the apartment.

"Would you like to explain to me why I received a box of cigars from Lex Luthor today, congratulating me on the becoming a grandfather?!" He bellowed in the same tone she'd heard him use on new recruits. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

Clarkk had the presence of mind to close the door and had become just as caught up in what Lois was wearing as the General. She was sporting one of his missing red plaid shirts that fell almost to her knees.

"Relax Daddy, I'm wearing shorts," she inched up the hem to reveal a pair of cotton shorts. "I thought you were running maneuvers out at Fort Wayne."

"I'm not playing games Lois. What have you gone and done?" He stared her down.

"I was going to tell you," She began, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "I just hadn't figured out how to yet."

"So it's true," he breathed. There was a war for supremacy of emotion of the General's face. He appeared stricken one moment and angry in the next; Lois knew that visible conflict in her father didn't bode well for her.

"Yes Daddy," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant. I'm sorry you found out the way you did….but I guess you can put that humidor I got you for your birthday to good use, right?" She attempted a smile.

"I can't believe you Lois!" He railed. "I thought you were smarter than this. I taught you better. You're barely even twenty-one years old and you're pregnant. You're throwing your life away! How do you think you'll be able to support a child – care for it – raise it!"

"I raised Lucy practically on my own," Lois fired back. "So I already know I can do that. And I happen to have a job that pays better than you're Captain's salary did when you had me!"

"I just don't understand you Lois. You've had everything you could ever want – the best education, a life of travel and college paid for but you insist on throwing it all away!"

"I'm not throwing anything away Daddy. I may not be living my life the way you envisioned it but I'm living it the way I want to. I'm an adult – that's what adults do!"

Seeing he was getting nowhere with his daughter, Sam spun on his heel to address Clark.

"You Kent – you've disappointed me. I feel like I've been taken for a fool. I thought you were an honest upstanding young man but then I find you in this predicament with my daughter," he approached the younger man. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you in front of a North Korean firing squad?"

Clark was filled with a great empathy for the General's subordinates.

"Well Sir, I think that would only complicate matters further," the look Lois shot him was classic as they both pictured the bullets hitting him. "As you've pointed out, it's not going to be easy when the baby comes…Lois and I will need one another and I have no intention of not being present to raise our son."

"Son?" Sam's eyes widened and he spun back around to Lois for confirmation.

"Yeah Daddy, it's a boy," taking her father's silence as a good sign, she ran with it. "We had the first sonogram today. He's health and the doctor says everything looks good. It's also where we saw Lex," she scowled. "I'm not surprised he came running to tell you."

"His noted indicated that there was some question as to who the baby's father really was," his voice commanded answers as he glance back and forth between Lois and Clark.

Feeling his ire rising at the General's implications, Clark moved to stand next to Lois who was busy rolling her eyes, "There is absolutely no question that this baby is ours Sir. And I'm insulted at the insinuation otherwise." He reached down to clasp Lois' hand in his.

Clearing his throat of his previous query, his plowed ahead, "How did you two let this happen?"

"Sometimes no matter how proactive you think you're being things happen. You can think you're in control then life throws you into the trenches and you realize that you never really had the control to begin with," Lois imparted.

Sam eyed his daughter speculatively; he had never heard her speak with such introspective clarity before. It would seem that in the time she had been living in Smallville more had taken place than what he could have imagined.

"And what does your mother have to say about this Kent? I'm assuming she's aware as you're working for her Lois."

"His name is Clark Daddy," Lois moved closer to the former in a show of solidarity.

"My mother is aware – in fact Lois told her before she told me," he smiled at that remembered fact. "And my mother couldn't be happier. She was a little unsure at first because of our age but she knows we're committed to making the best life possible for our son."

"Well then, when can I expect the wedding," he asked gruffly.

"We're not getting married Daddy. This isn't nineteen fifty-five – you don't have to get married to have a baby or get shipped off to some distant relative," Lois said, affronted.

"You said you're committed to making the best life for your son – getting married is the way to do so. Isn't that right Clark." He leveled the young man with a menacing glare.

"Stop trying to stare Clark down Daddy. Even if he asked I'd say no. We're fine with things the way they are and nothing you say is going to change our minds." Lois stated with finality.

Sam looked resigned, "You always were headstrong," he shook his head dismayed then looked at Clark. "I wish you luck son," he sighed, "because if she's got as much of her mother in her as I suspect she does you're going to need it."

"Thank you General," Clark was shocked by the sudden one-eighty the man had made but when to cast a quick look Lois' way; it appeared as though she'd been expecting it.

"I know you're no pleased about this Daddy," she spoke softly, "but Clark and I will be more than okay." She pulled away from Clark to hug her father.

"Then I suppose congratulations are in order for you two," he held out his hand for Clark, pleased with the young man's firm grip. "We're running war games at the base outside of Smallville in two weeks Clark, you should come participate."

"Daddy…." Lois warned knowing her father was out to determine what his grandson's father was made of….if he only knew.

"It's alright Lo," Clark winked, "I'm love to join in Sir, send me the information and I'll be there."

"Excellent, I'll have my assistant send you everything," he slapped the young man on the back with force and was once more impressed when he didn't budge. "Well then you two, I've got a helicopter waiting for me," he walked himself to the door and opened it. "I expect to be kept in the know from now on. A Luthor has no business in our family dealings," he nodded to them both and donned his green beret, "goodnight." And with that he was gone.

Clark seemed to wilt with the closing of the door, "I feel like a tornado just blew through here."

"Nope," Lois grinned, "just the General. Short, sweet and to the point, all things my father appreciates. He got the information he came for and now he's onto the next mission."

"I thought he would be more upset than that," Clark had reclaimed Lois hand and had no plans to relinquish his hold on it.

"Oh he was angrier earlier but that's why he took the helicopter and didn't just call. He wanted to calm down – you can't launch a successful mission if you're blinded by emotions," she extrapolated one of the General's teachings from childhood. "That and he knew that there wasn't anything he could do to change the situation if Lex was telling the truth, or my mind." She chuckled, "I can't believe you agreed to the war games."

"I figure paintballs will leave less to explain than if he end up shoot me with real bullets." Clark ran a hand over Lois' hair as she yawned, "You should go to bed."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I should go."

"Stay a little longer?" Lois asked with dark, searching eyes. "Just to lay with me."

"I thought we said earlier that it's dangerous for us to get too close," Clark worried but let her pull him the short distance to the bed.

"Yeah," she brought his head down for a sweet touch of lips, "but you've got super powers – you'll keep us safe."

_**The End (for Real this time)**_

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


End file.
